Te aguanto por que es mi trabajo
by aliencita
Summary: Mi nombre es Laura, trabajo para una televisora y mi deber es traer a una pedante y arrogante y egocentrica estrella de Corea a trabajar a mi pais... Personajes: JANG GEUN SUK-LEE MIN HO
1. Corea

Laura caminaba como si fuera la reina del mundo. Sentía que iba a poder con esa importantísima tarea que le habían asignado. Detrás de ella venia Paulina, cargando con una mochilita.

-¿No crees que antes de que te decidas a dominar el mundo deberíamos ir por las maletas? –le pregunto. Laura se sonrojó.

-Por supuesto, por un momento olvidé que estábamos en el aeropuerto. ¿Cómo dices que se llama aquí? –le pregunto Laura buscando donde recoger las maletas

-Aeropuerto de Seúl, Incheon –le contesto la chica buscando un mapa.- Aquí dice que tenemos que ir para allá. –y señaló a la izquierda.

-Excelente –dijo Laura frotándose las manos- Que la magia comience.

Una vez que recogieron las maletas se dispusieron a encontrar un taxi. Subieron a uno de los que proporcionaba el aeropuerto y subieron todas sus cosas. Laura y Paulina se sentaron atrás y no dijeron nada.

Laura traía el pelo castaño largo recogido en una improvisada coleta mientras veía con aburrido interés a través de la ventana. A ella le gustaba Corea, pero no estaba ahí para disfrutar, a pesar de que era la primera vez que iba, tenia que ir por cuestiones de trabajo, y eso la entristecía un poco.

Paulina traía el cabello suelto, aunque un poco despeinado después de un vuelo de tantas horas. Ella iba leyendo una novela romántica, Orgullo y Prejuicio, no importaba cuanto lo leyera, seguiría siendo su libro favorito.

El taxista les preguntaba, en ingles, de donde eran.

-México –contesto Laura.

-Oh, México –dijo el taxista riendo. Laura no estaba muy segura de que se reía.- A mi hija le encantan las novelas mexicanas.

Laura y Paulina abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Laura emocionada- ¿y como los ve?

-Ahh, esa muchacha se pasa el día pegada a la computadora, incluso aprendió filipino para poder verlos–dijo el taxista quitándole importancia.-

-Woah entonces su hija debe de ser muy lista -rio Laura-

Llegaron al hotel y se despidieron del taxista. El World Hotel era un hotel de muchísimo lujo, aunque ellas pagarían las habitaciones más baratas, ya que su empresa no estaba dispuesta a pagar más por ellas, pero no se podían quejar.

El World Hotel era un edificio enorme de cristal templado, con un lobby blanco de muebles de cuero blanco, con un valet parking impecable y una recepción cálida y reconfortante.

Uno de los chicos del valet, las guio a su habitación y les explico como llamar a recepción o a cocina si tenían hambre. Claro que todo esto en ingles, bendito sea el sistema de educación coreano, pensó Laura.

Paulina se dejo caer en la cama y cerro los ojos. La cama estaba muy suavecita y las sabanas olían bonito. Se estaba relajando demasiado, después de un vuelo de 23 horas estar ahí en esa camita, era algo verdaderamente agradable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jang Geun Suk se encontraba en su casa leyendo un libro que su mamá había insistido en que leyera. Lo hacia por que ella quería tener cosas que compartir con él, casi nunca se veían y no tenían temas personales de los cuales hablar, ella le mandaba libros para cuando se vieran tener algo de que platicar que no fueran los doramas o los escándalos de la prensa rosa.

Se preparo algo de café y busco una dona, sonrió al recordar que su mama siempre le decía que no comiera ese tipo de cosas por que la cara se le llenaría de granos. Gracias a dios que tenia un buen cutis, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se acomodo de nuevo en el sillón, con las piernas estiradas y el libro entre ellas, el café entre sus manos, mientras aspiraba alegremente el dulce aroma, cerro los ojos complacido. Estaba a punto de beber un sorbo cuando el teléfono sonó. Volteo buscando el teléfono y lo vio con odio cuando lo encontró. Estaba justo del otro lado de la sala.

Dejo el libro en el sillón y el café en la mesa, murmurando que nadie lo deja en paz cuando mas a gusto esta y contesto de mala gana.

-¿Geun Suk? –pregunto una voz. Obvio que era él, si no quien mas, ¿el papa?

-Si, ¿qué paso, Manager Ma? –contesto el chico.- ¿Ahora?, ¿no pueden esperar a mañana?... Esta bien, esta bien, ahí estaré… ¿A las 8?, si, ok, adiós. –colgó el teléfono y suspiro viendo su taza humeante de café, volteó a ver el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, tenia el tiempo justo para arreglarse, le dedico una ultima mirada de lastima a su café y fue a su habitación.

Jang Geun Suk se observo en el espejo. Su atuendo que era contradictorio pero armonioso a la vez, un saco y pantalón de vestir negros le daban un apariencia seria, que era suavizada por su playera blanca y sus pulseras de cuero trenzado. Después de darse un ultimo vistazo se fue.

Subió a su Volvo plateado y manejo hacia el World Hotel.

_:3 espero que les haya gustado este primer cap _

8


	2. El idiota

-Paulina –dijo Laura- Paulina…. ¡Paulina! –la sacudió Laura para que reaccionara- ¡Paulina que despiertes! ¿qué nos ves que ya es tarde? ¡tenemos la cita!

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? –se sentó Paulina en la cama masajeándose la cabeza y se despeino el cabello.

-¡La cita, Paulina!, ¡la cita! –le contesto Laura saltando al otro extremo del cuarto.

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¡la cita! –grito Paulina abriendo los ojos.

-¡Por fin reaccionas! Date prisa y cámbiate, ten –le aventó Laura una prenda la cara.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Yo también me quería bañar! –Paulina se fijo en Laura y se dio cuenta de que llevaba una pijama de conejitos.- ¡Tu! –grito, señalándola. La chica dio un brinco de susto.- ¡Tu! ¡tu también te quedaste dormida!

-Pues claro, me bañe y me dio sueño –decía mientras buscaba algo en la maleta- Me despertó el teléfono, hablaron para confirmar la cita. Llega en media hora, date prisa.

-¡¿Media hora! –Paulina saltó de la cama como impulsada por un resorte.- ¿Por qué tan rápido? –decía mientras buscaba unas medias en la maleta.

-¿Rápido? –preguntó Laura con sarcasmo- ¡son las 7:30 pm!, nos dormimos todo el día.- tomó un labial y checo de que color era.

Al 15 para las 8, las chicas bajaron, tomaron las escaleras y bajaron al lobby.

-¿Por qué no podemos tomar el elevador? –preguntó Laura.

-Un poco de ejercicio no te vendría mal –le contestó Paulina y Laura bajó el resto de las escaleras murmurando incoherencias.

El restaurante del hotel era de estilo occidental, lo que hizo que las chicas no se sintieran tan fuera de tono. El host las acompaño a su mesa, donde ya las esperaban.

Él era alto, y vestía un extraño outfit. Su atuendo contradictorio pero armonioso a la vez, un saco y pantalón de vestir negros le daban un apariencia seria, que era suavizada por su playera blanca y sus pulseras de cuero trenzado. Laura abrió la boca cuando lo vio.

-Mucho gusto –las saludo el chico con una cálida sonrisa- Mi nombre es Jang Geun Suk. –e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Paulina le devolvió la reverencia y le dio un codazo a Laura cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía viéndolo con la boca abierta, Laura se repuso e hizo una reverencia y se presento.

-Tomen asiento, por favor –les dijo haciendo una seña. Las chicas se sentaron.- ¿Gustan algo de tomar? –Las chicas negaron, Laura acomodó el guión y otros papeles que traía en un asiento vacío.

-Como sabrá, Sr. Geun Suk, hemos venido aquí a hablar acerca del proyecto que estamos…. –le comento Laura.

-¿Son mexicanas? –la interrumpió el chico.

-¿Eh? –contesto Laura mientras Paulina veía tranquilamente el menú.

-Me refiero a que si son nacidas en México. –le dijo el chico tomando algo de agua.

Laura vio con duda a Paulina que ahora hablaba en susurros con un mesero.

-Si… eh… si, somos nacidas en México, Paulina y yo. –le contesto todavía confundida- ¿Por qué?

-Simple curiosidad.

-Eh… Bueno. Le comentaba que estábamos aquí para ver lo del proyecto que le mandamos hace algunos meses. ¿Qué le pareció? –

-Parece un buen proyecto, pero no estoy interesado. –dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué…?

-Por que no me interesan las novelas mexicanas, no importa cuan buen mercado puedan llegar a ser, no estoy interesado. –dijo tomando un poco del plato de frutas que tenia enfrente.- Si solo vine fue por que mi manager me dijo que ya estaban aquí y no quería parecer grosero.

-¿Qué no quería parecer grosero? –le contestó Laura claramente enojada- ¿Acaso piensa que hacernos venir a Corea para solo decirnos que no esta interesado es algo muy educado? Pudo avisarnos por teléfono.

Paulina empezó a poner atención cuando notó que el tono de Laura se estaba poniendo hostil.

-Laura, cálmate –pidió Paulina con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué no lo estas oyendo, Paulina? –le contestó Laura volteando violentamente a verla- ¿no estas oyendo lo que esta diciendo?

-Solo dijo que no le interesaba el proyecto. –le contesto con calma, mientras el chico las veía curioso, ya que habían empezado a hablar en español.

-¡Nos hizo venir a Corea por nada! –grito exasperada.

-Disculpen –pidió Jang Geun Suk en ingles con delicadeza- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Laura intento recobra la postura, lo necesitaba y tenia que aprender a manejar su propio mal genio.

-No es nada, Sr. Geun Suk. Es solo que mi compañera ya tiene algo de hambre –contesto Paulina- Afortunadamente, la comida ya llego. –dijo señalando al mesero que se acercaba-Me tome la molestia de pedir algo para usted, espero que sea de su agrado.

La comida habría transcurrido sin problemas, si no hubiera sido por el humor de perros que tuvo Laura durante toda la velada.

Aunque por muy mal humor que ella pudiese tener él se mostro completamente encantador y se la paso bromeando casi todo el tiempo con Paulina, lo que ponía de peor humor a Laura.

Paulina, siendo un poco mas calmada que su compañera en cuanto a carácter, intento llevar la conversación por temas que no le dieran motivos a Laura de querer cometer un asesinato o dos.

Cuando parecía que el ambiente se iba a empezar a romper por el humor de Laura esta decidió ir al baño.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le preguntó Paulina en español pero Laura negó y se levantó, dejándola sola con Jang Geun Suk.

Laura siguió un pasillo largo y algo solitario. Tardo un poco pero dió con la puerta del baño.

Era una estancia grande y muy bien iluminada y había un espejo enorme. Laura se lavó las manos y se vió en el.

A pesar del poco tiempo que había tenido para arreglarse consideró que se veía bonita. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un improvisado chongo que dejaba libre algo de cabello por lo que no se veía tan apretado y su maquillaje era ligero, no le gustaba maquillarse demasiado.

Se secó las manos y se puso algo de brillo labial rosa, era muy clarito pero le daba una linda tonalidad a sus labios. Se acomodó un poco los mechones que traía sueltos y salió.

Justo en el momento en que salía, empezó a sonar su celular, en su afán por sacarlo e intentar terminar de salir por la puerta chocó con alguien ocasionando que la bolsa saliera volando, desperdigando su contenido por todo el suelo.

-¡Puta madre! –gritó Laura en español, adolorida sobándose la nariz, dando unos pasos para atrás. –

-Mian haeyo. ¿Neo gwaenchanhni? –le preguntaron mientras unas manos evitaban su caída.

Laura intento ver a quien le hablaba a través de las lagrimas de dolor que inundaban sus ojos por el golpe. Balbuceó un poco antes de poder contestar.

-Gomenasai –contesto Laura pero se dio cuenta que eso era japonés, así que se disculpo en inglés.

-No te preocupes –le contestaron también en ingles.- ¿Estas bien? –Laura consiguió enfocar la vista y se quedo con la boca abierta. -¿Te pegue en la nariz? ¿esta sangrando? –dijo el muchacho acercándose a verla.

-Estoy bien –dijo Laura algo sonrojada por la cercanía del chico. Olía a menta, Laura odiaba el olor a menta pero pensó, mientras el aroma le llenaba la magullada nariz, que no podía haber otro olor en aquel chico.

-Que bueno –le dijo sonriendo.- Te ayudare a recoger tus cosas –y se agachó mientras Laura seguía con la boca abierta, sin reaccionar. El chico le puso las cosas en las manos, y asintió a todo lo que el chico decía. –Listo, parece que es todo, que tengas un buen día.

Laura lo siguió con la mirada mientras se iba, con las cosas todavía en la mano, cuando de repente, el celular volvió a sonar asustando a la chica que dejo caer todas sus cosas de nuevo.

-¡Demonios! –gritó mientras tomaba el teléfono que ahora se encontraba en el piso con la batería de fuera.

Mientras tanto Paulina seguía platicando con Jang Geun Suk. Había que reconocer en Paulina la habilidad que tenia para tranquilizar los problemas que ocasionaba Laura, no por nada la empresa había decidido mandarlas juntas. Ella también tenia la habilidad de preparar el terreno del que Laura se aprovecharía después.

-Y entonces el monje le dijo al niño... ¡Oh, dios mío! –dio un gritó Paulina interrumpiendo el chiste- ¿qué ese no es Lee Min Ho?

Jang Geun Suk que estaba sonriendo por la forma en la que ella contaba el chiste se quedo de piedra, y volteó lentamente a ver el punto que señalaba la chica. Y, en efecto, era él.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de él? –le pregunto Jang Geun Suk como quien no quiere la cosa.

-De la misma manera en la que supimos de usted –le contesto Paulina.- Viendo la tele. –y rió- es broma. –Jang Geun Suk sonrió- Lo leímos en los currículos, tengo buena memoria, así que solo quería estar segura. –dijo subiendo los hombros.

-Y…. ¿qué opina de él? –le preguntó el chico.

-Es alto, creo que más alto que usted ¿no? –le contestó Paulina y Jang Geun apretó un poco el puño.

-Si, un poco –y rió quedamente.

-Y aunque no tiene un currículo tan grande como el suyo, en definitiva, destaca de manera notable en los proyectos que ha manejado ¿no lo cree así? –pero antes de que él pudiera contestar Laura llegó.

-¿Qué le paso a tu nariz? –le preguntó Paulina observando el pequeño moretón morado que se le estaba formado, mientras Jang intentaba no reírse de ella por tener toda la cara roja.

-No le paso nada –mientras se la tapaba con la mano- pero, ¿a qué no sabes a quién me encontré?

-No sé, pero yo vi a Lee Min Ho. –le contestó Paulina sonriendo.

-¡Yo también! –le dijo en español emocionada- ¿a poco no es muy guapo?

-¡Si! –le contestó Paulina también en español- parece que es muy alto.

-Ten por seguro que lo es. Yo lo tuve enfrentito mío. Y huele delicioso.

Jang Geun Suk carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención, no tenia ni idea de que hablaban pero le molestaba que lo hicieran tan entusiasmadas por algo que le indicaba que no hablaban de él.

-Oh, lo sentimos –se disculpó Paulina.- Ya se esta haciendo algo tarde. Esperamos que haya disfrutado de la cena.

-Fue muy placentera…a pesar de todo –le contestó Jang viendo a Laura, ella hizo un gesto de suficiencia.- A sido todo un gusto convivir con unas jóvenes tan lindas. – y les dirigió una sonrisa conquistadora.

Las chicas se despidieron pero él se retiro primero.

-Vamos, Pau, es obvio que los actores coreanos no podrían nunca con el mercado mexicano. Son demasiado mojigatos. –dijo Laura en un claro y fuerte inglés, caminando a una distancia prudente de el actor mientras se dirigían al lobby.

-Pero… -dijo ella previendo que el carácter de su compañera estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Tu crees que él es el único? Iremos a hablar con Lee Min Ho, él dijo estar interesado. Hable un poco con él cuando me lo tope hace unos momentos –mintió descaradamente- Veremos que dice. Me gustan más sus doramas.- le contestó mientras daba media vuelta con el guión en la mano.

-Espera –dijo alguien mientras le sujetaba fuertemente el hombro.- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Dije que iremos a ver a LEE MIN HO –le contestó Laura volteando a ver a Jang Geun Suk que la miraba enojado. -¿por qué? ¿hay algún problema?

Paulina estaba atenta a lo que pasaría. Su jefa, Laura estaba parada frente a un hombre de 1.80 m de altura, y ella no le llegaba mas que a los hombros, y los dos estaban viéndose como si fueran a matarse.

-Eh… por favor… cálmense… -pidió, pero fue ignorada.

-¿Crees que los mexicanos son demasiado exigentes y que Lee Min Ho es la mejor opción? ¿eso crees? –preguntó el actor, zangoloteando un poco a la chica.

-Suéltame –dijo ella dándole un manotazo.- Si, si creo que eres demasiado poca cosa.

-¿Entonces por que viniste a buscarme primero? –dijo molesto.

-¡Por que el idiota de mi jefe me lo pidió! ¿por qué otra razón? –dijo Laura como si fuera obvio- Pero ahora que nos has rechazado puedo escoger al actor que yo quiera, y si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, ese será el Sr. Lee Min Ho.

-Laura… -la llamó Paulina sin perder la calma.

-Así que ahora quítate y déjame pasar, debo ir a buscarlo y tu, tu me estas estorbando. –dijo Laura ignorando a la chica.- Que te quites –dijo intentando mover a Jang Geun Suk sin éxito alguno.

-¿Y por que el idiota de Lee Min Ho? ¿qué tiene él que no pueda hacer yo? ¿y por que lo tienes que buscar a estas horas de la noche? –preguntó el chico quitándole el guión a Laura de las manos.

-¡Devuélvemelo! ¡es mío! –dijo la chica intentando quitárselo. Él levantó los brazos y lo alejó del alcance de la chica.

-Rápido, dime que tiene él que no tenga yo. –exigió el chico.

-¡Que me lo des! –decía Laura dando saltitos- ¿qué que tiene? De principio no es un completo idiota. Segundo, es muy guapo y tiene mucho porte, y tercero, él si sabe actuar –dijo todo esto mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-¿Estas insinuando que no se actuar? –dijo Jang Geun Suk verdaderamente molesto.

Laura aprovechó que en ese instante él bajo los brazos y le quito el guión. Jang intentó obtenerlo de vuelta pero Laura lo hizo rollito y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para pegarme? –dijo el chico sobándose con una mano e intentando quitarle el guión con la otra.

-Mi nombre es Laura y eso es todo lo que me creo. –le contesto ella mientras le pegaba de nuevo pero ahora en la espalda.

-Laura….. –la llamo Paulina de nuevo. –Laura….- siguió siendo ignorada. -¡Oigan! –gritó

-¡¿Qué? –le contestaron al unísono y Paulina señaló a algún lugar atrás de ellos.

Varias personas los observaban divertidos mientras sostenían los celulares, grabándolos. Laura puso cara de arrepentimiento y Jang Geun intentó relajar la postura.

-Salgamos de aquí –dijo tomando a las dos chicas por los hombros y llevándolas al elevador.

-¡Nooooooo, no puedo creer esto! –gritó Laura una vez que estuvieron a salvo en la habitación del chico. -¿cómo pude olvidar que esto es Asia? ¡Todo mundo aquí es un maldito paparazzi! ¿ahora que demonios hare? –decía mientras daba vueltas por el cuarto.

-Cálmate –le dijo Jang Geun Suk, sentado en la cama.- El mal esta hecho.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –gritó Laura señalándolo con un dedo acusador.- Si tu tan solo te hubieras largado y me hubieras dejado buscar a Lee Min Ho en paz, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Jang la vio con reproche, se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a ella.

-Y si yo me hubiera ido, ¿quién te firmaría el contrato? –dijo con petulancia.

Laura abrió mucho los ojos y Paulina tiró el refresco que acababa de sacar del mini-bar.

-¿Q-qué? –preguntó Laura.

-Firmaré el contrato. –dijo Jang sentándose tranquilamente en el sofá de la mini-sala. – Lo tomaré como unas vacaciones –dijo sirviéndose un poco de whiskey.

-¡Ah, no! –estalló Laura de nuevo- No te voy a… ashdasbdkjhasd -Paulina le había tapado la boca con la mano y le impedía hablar o acercarse al chico.

-Muchísimas gracias, Sr. Geun Suk. Mañana estaremos aquí a primera hora para mostrarle el contrato. Que tenga un buen día –y obligó a Laura a hacer una reverencia y la sacó de ahí.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado :D_


	3. Lee Min Ho

-¡Es estúpido, egocéntrico, prepotente, narcisista, engreído…! -enumeraba Laura enojada en su habitación. Paulina la había sacado de la habitación de Jang Geun Suk antes de que dijera algo más que le costara la cancelación de el contrato que a duras penas habían podido negociar. La chica se sobó las sienes mientras su compañera seguía gritando injurias contra el coreano.

-Ya cállate ¿no? –le pidió- ya conseguimos el contrato. Cálmate. Solo te tienes que comportar un poco mañana y ya. Ahora lo que deberías de hacer es checar que todo lo del contrato este en orden y darme una copia para llevársela temprano. Yo le llevare el contrato para que lo revise y luego te hablaré para las firmas. –Laura había guardado silencio pero ahora la veía resentida- ¿qué quieres que haga? No te puedo tener ahí si lo único que vas a hacer va a ser agredirlo.

Laura agarró su bolsita y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Paulina

-Al bar –le contestó Laura azotando la puerta.

Paulina solo suspiró, chocó sus manos contra sus rodillas y fue a bañarse.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Laura seguía refunfuñando, echando chispas y odiando a todo el que osara verla. Llegó al bar y se sentó en la barra y pidió que le sirviera lo más fuerte y dulce que tuviera. El barman le dio la espalda y empezó a preparar la bebida.

Laura recargó los codos en la barra y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, despeinándose un poco, se sobó las sienes y suspiró. Ese día había sido un desastre y se sentía más frustrada por que no tenía una pizca de sueño por haber dormido toda la tarde, además de que el cambio de horario le estaba afectando junto con el estrés.

Quería dormir y olvidar al idiota que firmaría el contrato a la mañana siguiente.

El barman le entregó un pequeño vaso con un liquido rosa. Laura le dió las gracias y lo olió con agrado. Le dió un pequeño sorbo para probarlo y luego le dio un trago más largo. Dulce. Se relamió con agrado.

-Pareces una niña chiquita comiéndose una nieve –le dijo alguien. Laura se sobresaltó. Y el sujeto rió -Hola, de nuevo.

-Sr. Min Ho. Ho-hola. –dijo Laura un poco apenada.

-Hola, srita… -le contesto con duda el chico.

-Ehh… Laura. Me llamo Laura. –y sonrió tímidamente.

-Hola, srita. Laula –repitió sonriendo- lo siento, mi pronunciación con algunas palabras no es muy buena.

-No se preocupe. –le contesto ella.

-Así que… ¿yo tengo planeado firmar un contrato con ustedes? –pregunto Lee Min Ho viendo fijamente a Laura. Ella lo vio por un segundo y luego puso cara de arrepentimiento.

-¡Lo siento! No era mi intención mentir de esa manera –Laura se levantó de su asiento mientras se planteaba que hacer. ¿Debía hacer una reverencia? ¿Qué se hacia en esos casos?

Lee Min Ho empezó a reír mientras veía la confusión de Laura. Ella lo vio fijamente con extrañeza.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida.

-Te vez muy graciosa –dijo él conteniendo la risa- Vamos, siéntate –le dio una palmadita a la silla que estaba a su lado. Laura entornó los ojos pero se sentó a una silla de distancia de él- Buena chica –él sonrió- ¿Me puedes decir a quién intentabas convencer de firmar el contrato?

Laura suspiro y le dio un trago a su bebida, le hizo una seña al barman indicándole que le prepara otra bebida igual.

-A un idiota –contestó ella- A un idiota que yo pensé que era una persona sensacional. Dime, ¿es que acaso todos los artistas son así de idiotas?

Lee Min Ho abrió los ojos y compuso una media sonrisa confundido. Parecía que a la chica se le había olvidado que él también era un artista.

-¿Así que esa celebridad te trato muy mal?

-Es que es un idiota –repitió Laura- En realidad no me trato mal, solo fue grosero y maleducado –tomo la bebida que el barman le acaba de dejar y bebió un poco- ¿Tan difícil era llamar y decir que no iba a firmar el contrato en vez de hacernos venir a Corea y decir lo mismo? –resoplo indignada.

-Si, parece que eso fue demasiado grosero. Y…. ¿en que momento entro yo a la pelea?

-Pues es que, ahm, de cierta manera sé…. Sé que ustedes no se llevan muy bien y después de encontrármelo…. Mi… mi compañera mencionó que lo había visto y pues… creí que sería buena idea decirle que a usted le había interesado el proyecto… –Laura tomó un poco de aire y trató de evadir la mirada del chico, él tenia una mirada penetrante y la ponia algo incomoda – de esa manera, tal vez, conseguiría que él se interesara un poco.

-¿Se lo creyó? ¿Creyó que me convenciste en una platica de 5 min afuera del baño?

-Bueno –dijo alargando la palabra- no le dije donde nos encontramos ni que era realmente lo que nos dijimos. Le pido una disculpa. No crei que se fuera a enterar.

-No te preocupes, creo. –le contesto el chico.-

-Si no es mucha indiscreción –pregunto Laura- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a cenar con mi manager. Quería ver unas cosas de unos comerciales que tengo pendientes por filmar.

-Ahh…- contestó la chica- Me refería a aquí, conmigo.

-Oh, bueno, era venir yo y averiguar que había pasado con el rumor que esparciste o q… mi manager viniera y te pegara con el paraguas que traía –dijo divertido.

-Ya veo –Laura suspiró- Me alegra saber que aquí si se toman muy en serio la reputación de su artista –dijo susurrando en español. Lee Min Ho ladeó la cabeza intentando entender lo que ella había dicho- No, nada, solo ignóreme. –dijo Laura sonriendo- Parece que ya es tarde. –checó la hora- Tengo que retirarme. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –le contestó el chico.

El World Hotel tenía cuartos cuyas ventanas daban a un hermoso parque cercano, dando una vista espectacular del amanecer y el atardecer para mala suerte de Laura.

-Waaa ¿qué te pasa? –chilló Laura cuando Paulina abrió las cortinas de golpes -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué demonios haces eso? –dijo cubriéndose la cara con una almohada.

-Por que ya pasan de las dos. ¿Acaso piensas seguir durmiendo todo el día? –Laura solo refunfuño- ¿Por qué no me contestaste el teléfono? Gabriel esta muy enojado.

-¿Qué? –grito exaltada- ¿Por qué Gabriel esta enojado? –dijo saltando de la cama como impulsada por un trampolín.

-Tiene todo el dia marcándote, no contestaste nunca –dijo Paulina terminando de abrir las cortinas.

-Eso es imposible –dijo Laura sobándose las sienes- Mi celular esta justo aqu…. –tanteó el buro con la mano- ¿Y… y mi celular?

-¿Tan mal llegaste anoche? –le pregunto Paulina exasperada- Que bueno que no insististe en ir a la reunión del contrato; con la cruda que seguramente traes probablemente lo hubieras matado.

-Ya cállate –le contesto la chica tomando el teléfono del cuarto- Buenos días, disculpe quería saber si no… ehh sii, soy del cuarto 164…. ¡ah! ¿en serio? Muchísimas gracias –colgo- los de recepción dicen que ayer les entregaron mi celular y mi bolsa. Gracias a dios.

-Me alegro por ti. Ahora prepárate que vamos a salir. –le dijo Paulina.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? –dijo Laura haciendo pucheritos.

-Por que eres la jefa. Anda levántate. –dijo Paulina riéndose de la actitud de su amiga.

Laura se levantó refunfuñando.


	4. Vino de arroz

**CAPITULO 4**

**VINO DE ARROZ**

-Gabriel… no… Gaby pero es que… ¡pero es que no! ¡No fue intencional! –decía Laura desesperada por teléfono- Te juro que solo son ideas tuyas… pero… pero… ¡yo no tengo la culpa! ¡ya lo conseguimos! No… no me hagas esto –dijo en tono de suplica- Te odio tanto… -dijo con voz chipil y haciendo un puchero-¡Ash! Esta bien –grito enojada- si, si, esta bien, esta bien, si lo haré. ¡Que si! ¡Adiós! –resoplo por la nariz.

Laura y Paulina estaban en la terraza del hotel, disfrutando de las flores que lo adornaban mientras tomaban algo de café, o bueno, Paulina era la que disfrutaba; Laura intentaba reprimir sus tendencias homicidas, de nuevo.

-Déjame adivinar –dijo Paulina- ¿Te castigaron? –dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Cállate –dijo Laura comiéndose un pedazo de chocolate que traía en la bolsa- A que no tienes idea de que tengo que hacer- Paulina negó- Tengo que –se estremeció- ser la asistente del idiota- Paulina se atragantó con el café - ¡No te rías! –dijo ofendida- Ahora para que se te quite la risa –dijo con fastidio- Nos tenemos que quedar dos meses más.

-¡¿Qué?! –le contestó Paulina mientras su risa desaparecía.- ¿dos meses más? ¿por qué? ¿yo también?

-Claro que tu también –exclamo Laura- Gabriel quiere grabar aquí.

-¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? –reclamo Paulina- ¡además en el guion no viene ninguna escena en Corea!

-Pues algo hizo cambiar de parecer a Gaby –dijo con saña- El equipo debe de llegar en dos días y nosotras… nosotras tenemos que conseguir un departamento.

-Dime que al menos eso lo pagaran ellos –Laura negó- No puede ser posible. Dame el teléfono, dame el teléfono- Laura lo quito de la mesa con rapidez- ¡que me lo des!

-Cálmate, Paulina -dijo Laura levantando un poco la voz- No podemos hacer nada mas.- le hizo una señal al mesero- Ahora solo nos queda aguantarnos, si queremos que nos paguen no podemos irnos. Además, tu no te puedes quejar, vas a tener beneficios y lo sabes, no como yo, que soy una simple empleada. –dijo en tono trágico.

-Ja, claro, tu, una simple empleada –se burló Paulina- Si tu eres una simple empleada entonces yo soy payaso.

-Pero si eres payaso –dijo Laura divertida.

-Cállate –le contesto Paulina- No soy payaso solo soy una linda y admirable… ah… hola- dijo volteando a ver a la persona que le había tocado el hombro. –Buenos tardes –saludo. Laura quito su expresión divertida.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Jang Geun con una sonrisa encantadora- ¿cómo están?

-Bien, bien –le contesto Paulina ofreciéndole el asiento libre. Laura gruño y Paulina la vio feo.

-¿Paso algo? –pregunto el chico

-No, nada –contesto Laura incomoda- ¿Cómo esta?

-¿Eh? ¿esta alcoholizada? -Pregunto atónito señalando a Laura, la cual lo miro ofendida.

-¿Por qué habría de estar alcoholizada? –dijo enojada- Puedo ser amable cuando quiera.

-No parece –le contesto Jang bajito.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto Laura.

-No, nada –contesto él rápidamente. Paulina rio bajito.- ¿Podemos proseguir sin tantas agresiones? –pidió.

-Si, no hay problema. –contesto rápidamente Paulina.- ¿Gusta algo de tomar? –él negó.

-Espero que halla recibido la información que mando nuestro presidente. –explico Laura- Como bien sabe, grabaremos aquí por dos meses mas, y las grabaciones empezaran formalmente en una semana, mientras esperamos que pueda descansar.

-Me parece muy bien. –le contesto Jang- Entonces contando estos días tengo todavía mas de una semana para divertirme. –sonrió.

-También, le quiero presentar formalmente a su compañera en el drama. –prosiguió Laura. Jang la vio confundido- Le presento a Paulina, la protagonista femenina –dijo moviendo las manos para señalarla con gracia.

-Hola, mucho gusto –dijo Paulina sonriendo mientras sostenía su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Eh? ¿Es una broma? –pregunto Jang incrédulo.

-No, no lo es –le contesto Laura divertida al verlo incrédulo- Paulina es la protagonista del drama, eso quedo decidido después de la primera cita que tuvimos. He de admitir que se llevan muy bien.

La expresión de Jang era indescifrable. Solo de vez en vez entornaba los ojos viendo a las chicas que lo veían con cara de "yo no rompo un plato".

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? –pregunto.

-A nuestro parecer, es mas fácil ver si los actores tienen química sin forzar las cosas. Presentar a Paulina como una persona común y corriente, de cierta manera, nos mostro muchas cosas –le contesto Laura mientras pensaba que además de revelar la buena química que tenia con su compañera también había demostrado lo pedante que podía ser él– Pasaron la prueba, ¡felicidades! por favor, sigan así. –dijo sonriendo con encanto.

Jang Geun la miro entornando los ojos y ladeando un poco la cabeza, pensando si había sido una buena idea haber firmado ese contrato.

-¡Auch! –se quejo Laura sobándose el brazo- ¿por qué me pegas? –pregunto bajito a Paulina que le dirigió una mirada bastante significativa- No quiero –dijo haciendo una mueca- ya voy, ya voy –se quejo- También… le informo que tendrá una asistente personal para cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca –dijo apretando los dientes.

-Oh, ¿y quien será? No me digas que serás tu, con eso de que se sacan cada sorpre… -Jang enmudeció al ver las caras de frustración que hacia la chica- ¡No puede ser! ¿en serio? –dijo atacado de la risa para molestia de Laura que lo veía con los ojos entornados- ¡Oh por dios! Si es cierto –y siguió riendo. Si Laura hubiera podido sacar humo de la cabeza del coraje que sentía, probablemente el lugar ya estaría lleno de el.

-Paulina… -pidió Laura apretando las manos.

-Sr Geun Suk –reacciono rápidamente la chica- ¿Qué le gustaría hacer durante la semana que tendrá libre antes de empezar a grabar?

Geun Suk tardo un poco en responder por que seguía riéndose, poco a poco fue recuperando su respiración normal, mientras que Paulina le sostenía la mano a Laura por debajo de la mesa para que no se le fuera encima, en cualquier momento, al chico.

-Perdón, es que lo encontré muy divertido –decía mientras se secaba unas lagrimas imaginarias- Tal vez vaya a casa de mis padres, tengo mucho que no los veo –dijo sonriéndole amablemente a Paulina.- Y tu –dijo refiriéndose a Laura que salto enojada en el asiento por la forma despectiva en la que le hablo- ¿sabias que mis asistentes tienen que seguirme a todos lados?

-¡¿QUÉ?! –grito Laura tomando su celular –¡¿Gabriel?! –grito cuando le contestaron al otro lado de la línea- ¡No, no me digas que no te grite! ¿Qué diablos significa que lo tengo que seguir? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes? ¡¿Que?! ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡no quiero hacerlo! ¡que no! -Colgó enojada, cerro los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, su celular crujió un poco bajo su mano.- Tu – abrió los ojos y señaló con saña a Jang Geun que levanto las manos en señal de paz - No pienso ir contigo a casa de tus padres- Jang Geun no dijo nada y Paulina se tapaba la cara con vergüenza.

-¿Puedes, por favor, sentarte y dejar de hacer escandalo? –le hablo Paulina con los dientes apretados. Laura hizo muecas con la boca que le resultaron extrañamente familiares a Jang Geun.- ¿Ya terminaste de hacer berrinche? –Laura le saco la lengua- Algo muy maduro de tu parte. Lo siento, es que mi amiga es un poco… -se disculpo Paulina con el actor- ahm… especial.

-Lo note desde el primer día –dijo el chico bajando lentamente las manos como si esperara que Laura lo atacara en cualquier momento- Bueno, dado a que van a tener unos días muy agitados, ¿les gustaría salir a tomar algo conmigo? –ofreció cortésmente- Así podríamos conocernos mejor –le sonrió coqueto a la Paulina.

-Seria un honor –le contesto la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿verdad que si, Lau?

-Claro, claro, un honor –dijo Laura mientras trataba de no gritar por que Paulina le había dado un puntapié.

Dos horas después, Jang llevaba a las chicas en su auto al centro. Laura iba en el asiento trasero viendo atreves de la ventana mientras su malhumor se evaporaba lentamente.

Las calles limpias con gente que iba tranquilamente por la calle, los niños tomados de la mano de su madre y ella que veía las cosas como si nunca antes hubiera visto una ciudad. Iba tan abstraída que no oía ni una palabra de lo que sus acompañantes decían.

-Parece un perrito –comento Jang Geun viéndola por el retrovisor- Uno muy emocionado.

-Ella es peculiar, simple pero complicada –le comentó Paulina- Es algo tan sencillo que es difícil de explicar … ahm ella es solo es ella…. Algo así –rió.

-¡¿Ya viste?! –grito de repente Laura haciendo que los otros dos se espantaran y que Jang girara el volante violentamente.- ¡Mira, mira!

-¿Qué? –gritaron al unísono

-¡No sé! –dijo Laura emocionada- ¿Qué es? Rápido, Jang, dime que es, dime, dime

-¿Qué? ¿Jang? –dijo el chico sorprendido y molesto por el tono informal pero Laura seguía dando brinquitos emocionada.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? –seguía preguntando

-No lo sé –contesto Jang cambiando de carril- No alcancé a ver

-Ahh –dijo ella decepcionada- Quería saber que era….

-Luego nos pasamos y nos fijamos de regreso –le dijo Paulina sonriendo- ¿a dónde dijiste que íbamos?

-No lo dije –le contesto el chico- Es secreto- dijo tapando su bica con un dedo- No se preocupen, ya casi llegamos.

Jang Geun se estacionó e invito a las chicas a bajarse.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Paulina cerrando la puerta

-¡Kyaa! –grito Laura emocionada- ¡Agua!

-Ehh… si, agua –dijo Jang poniéndose unos lentes oscuros y acercándose a la barandilla de seguridad- Este es el río Han, bonito, ¿verdad?

-Woahh ¡que bonito! –exclamo Paulina acercándose también- Laura, ¿verdad que es bonito? –pero Laura veía con reproche a Jang Geun

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice? –pregunto a la defensiva

-¿Por qué? –dijo Laura con los ojos llorosos- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendríamos? ¡así me hubiera traído mi cámara! Esto es hermoso –dirigió su vista de nuevo al rio- ¡y no tengo cámara!

-¿Es en serio? –pregunto el chico- ¿Estas viendo esto y estas pensando en tu cámara?

Y mientras discutían, Paulina solo suspiraba y regresaba la vista para admirar el paisaje.

Después de que los ánimos se calmaron decidieron ir a caminar, Jang y Paulina iban unos pasos delante de Laura.

-Seúl es muy bonito –comento la chica- y se siente bien

-Es un buen lugar para vivir –le contesto Jang

-¿Cómo es que ya tenemos una hora caminando y nadie se ha acercado a pedirte un autógrafo? ¿Qué no se supone que eres famoso? –pregunto curiosa Laura y Jang Geun simplemente señalo sus gafas- Creía que eso solo pasaba en las películas

-Pues ya ves que no. Listo, llegamos –dijo deteniéndose en un restaurante algo sencillo. Pasaron y se sentaron de la forma tradicional, de piernas cruzadas.

-¡Waa! Me encanta –decía Laura emocionada

-Uno creería que alguien de tu talla visitaría lugares mas elegantes –comento Paulina

-Lo hago de vez en cuando pero me gusta mas aquí, es un lugar tranquilo y casi no viene gente joven, así que no me acosan mucho.

-¿Mucho? –pregunto Laura

-Si, mucho –le contesto mientras veía el menú- Ahjumma –llamó. Una mujer de aspecto amigable se acerco y lo saludo, acto seguido intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras.- Listo, espero que no les moleste que ordenara por ustedes.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, Laura estaba demasiado entretenida comiendo así que no hablo mucho. Después de la cena Jang Geun pidió algo de vino de arroz.

-Tengan cuidado, es dulce pero pega fuerte –les advirtió Jang.

La conversación siguió amena y clara entre Paulina y Jang, Laura solo se limitaba a escuchar o a hacer comentarios ocasionales.

-Ey, ey, espera ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó el chico al ver que Paulina se levantaba

-No me estoy sintiendo bien, creo que me iré al hotel –dijo tomando su bolso

-¿Te sientes mareada? ¿Te ayudo a levantarte? –le contestó Laura levantándose dispuesta a ayudarla.

-No, no. Estoy bien –dijo sonriendo- solo quiero recostarme un poco.

-Te llevo –dijo Jang levantándose- Las dejaré en el hotel.

-Oh no, no se apuren. Me puedo ir sola, además están teniendo un rato tan agradable que no se los quiero arruinar.

-¿Quién? ¿Él y yo? –dijo Laura sorprendida.

-Si, ustedes. Quédense, yo tomaré un taxi. –dijo Paulina sin dejar de sonreír- Sirve que se conocen un poco mejor.

-Insisto –le dijo Jang Geun- Te llevaré al hotel.

-No, yo insisto, no se preocupes de mi. Tengan en cuenta que ustedes tendrán que convivir muchísimo más de lo que realmente quieren. Un poco mas de cordialidad entre los dos no los matara. Así que buenas noches. –dijo Paulina sonriendo y tomando sus cosas- Muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy, sr. Geun Suk. –dio una leve reverencia y se fue.

-Pau… no te vayas –gritó Laura mientras la veía salir- Paulina…. ¿Ahora que se supone que haré contigo?

Jang y Laura se miraron y los dos torcieron la boca en señal de disgusto.

-¿Quieres más vino? –ofreció Jang.


	5. El unicornio

Muchas gracias a la persona que me deja review :D no sé quien eres pero me das animos ^_^ espero que te siga gustando

* * *

**CAPITULO 5:**

**EL UNICORNIO**

-Y entonces… me caí –decía Laura a carcajadas, Jang, sentado a su lado, también estaba riendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te caíste? –decía completamente divertido.

-¡Pues no sé! –dijo Laura dando un aplauso y riendo más fuerte.

La ahjumma que los había estado atendiendo toda la noche se acercó a Jang, este, en su embriaguez la rodeo con sus brazos y le empezó a decir a Laura lo linda que era la ahjumma que siempre cuidaba su identidad y lo muy agradecido que esta con ella. Laura solo asentía ya que Jang estaba hablando en coreano mientras la señora intentaba zafarse del abrazo del chico.

Cuando por fin lo logro, le dijo algo en voz alta a el chico, este saco dinero de su cartera y lo puso en la mesa, le dio las gracias, todavía riendo, y tomo a Laura de la mano y la guio a la salida del restaurant.

-¿A dónde vamos? –dijo Laura tropezando.

-Ahjumma dijo que el taxi nos espera.

-Espera, espera –dijo Laura parándose en seco- ¿Podemos llevarnos una de estas? –dijo levantando una botella de vino de arroz. Jang la vio raro, como si no comprendiera, un segundo después, abrió los ojos y asintió.

-¡Si! –grito Jang sonriendo y tomando otra botella- ¡Llevemos mas!

Todo el camino fueron riendo y tomando el vino que habían recogido. El taxista los trato con paciencia y amabilidad a pesar de que iban haciendo un escandalo horrible. Los ayudo a bajarse cuando llegaron a su destino, e incluso, les abrió la puerta. Laura y Jang entraron sosteniéndose el uno del otro sin dejar de reír, el taxista hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto la chica tumbándose en un sillón.

-Creo que en mi casa –dijo el chico prendiendo la luz- Sip, es mi casa- Laura empezó a reír- ¿Qué?

-Que tonto eres. ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera reconoces tu casa? Ven, ven, rápido –dijo moviendo las manos- Trae el vino y siéntate aquí –Jang obedeció, aunque batallo un poco ya que se sentía mareado y sofocado. Se acercó a ella y se dejó caer pesadamente- Dame, dame –pidió Laura.

-Aquí tienes, aquí tienes –le dijo Jang pasándole la botella- Tomas mucho

-Noup –dijo dándole un largo trago a la botella- ¿Quién eres tu?

-¿Eh? ¿ya estas tan borracha que no sabes quien soy? –dijo Jang riendo

-¡No! Si, si se quien eres. Eres el estúpido, arrogante, egocéntrico, narcisista, príncipe de Asia, Jang Geun Suk pero ese es el artista, ¿quién eres tu? –Jang no contesto, simplemente se acerco, muy cerca de la cara de Laura. Podían sentir la respiración de cada uno y sonrieron al notar que olían a alcohol.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Laura intentando enfocarlo, ya que no veía bien por el efecto del alcohol.

-¿Quieres saber quien soy? –dijo fijando su vista en la de ella mientras ella se ruborizaba. Parpadeó varias tratando de comprender cuando se había acercado tanto.

¿Por qué hacia tanto calor?

Laura seguía viéndolo directamente a los ojos sin saber que hacer. La curiosidad le decía que se quedara justo donde estaba pero una parte no tan embriagada de su mente le decía que se podía arrepentir si se quedaba donde estaba. Laura acerco sus manos lentamente a la cara de Jang, la tomo entre sus dedos y empezó a acortar la inexistente distancia que los separaba; Jang sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y, entonces, Laura volteo su cara y vomitó en el bote de basura que tenia a un lado. En definitiva, su mente había tenido razón.

2 días después.

-Laura, tienes que salir del cuarto. No lo puedes evitar por siempre. –decía Paulina tocando la puerta del cuarto.- ¡Abre! ¡Tienes que ir! ¡Eres su asistente! –decía sin dejar de tocar- ¡Que abras o le marcare a Gabriel! –nadie le contesto- ¡Ok, muy bien! –dijo buscando en su bolsa el teléfono- ¡Abre la puerta! Tengo el teléfono en la mano, abres ahora o marcaré a la 1… a las 2… a las…. –la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Te odio tanto –dijo Laura enojada- Ayúdame con esto.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –dijo Paulina asomándose por la puerta- ¿Te estas mudando? –dijo al ver el cuarto lleno de cajas.

-Nos estamos mudando –puntualizo Laura- Este es el equipaje del equipo de grabación- dijo señalando un montón de cajas a su izquierda- Estas son nuestras cosas para el apartamento –señalo a su derecha- Y eso del fondo es tu vestuario- El de Jang lo conseguiremos aquí –Paulina paso entre las cajas con cuidado y se sentó en un lugar desocupado de la cama.

-¿Y donde pondremos todo esto? –pregunto curiosa.

-En nuestro apartamento- dijo Laura cargando una caja y poniéndola encima de otra.

-¿Tenemos apartamento? –dijo Paulina sorprendida, ya que pensaba que Laura se había quedado encerrada en el cuarto los dos días anteriores después de su episodio con Jang Geun; y es que siempre que llegaba de nuevo al hotel, ella estaba en el cuarto.- ¿Cómo es que…?

-No preguntes –la corto Laura- Asegúrate de que transporten las cajas con muchísimo cuidado que las cámaras y las luces van ahí –le indico mientras se revisaba el peinado en el espejo. No era muy buena peinándose. Torció la boca- Ay, ya así –dijo desesperándose- Ya me voy.

-Espera,¿ a donde vas? –dijo Paulina brincando de la cama pero Laura tomo su bolsa y salió sin escucharla- ¡Laura! –grito intentando alcanzarla pero tropezó con las cajas- ¡Demonios! –grito enojada- ¡Laura! –dijo levantándose y acercándose a la puerta pero Laura ya no estaba cerca. Suspiro y recargo la cabeza en el marco de la puerta- Supongo que sabrá solucionarlo sola.

Laura camino hacia la salida del hotel, el portero le abrió la puerta y le sonrió amablemente, Laura le regreso la sonrisa y cruzo la puerta pero al instante se arrepintió y quiso regresar corriendo a su cuarto.

Un joven alto de pelo rubio teñido bajaba en ese instante de un lujoso Cadillac rojo, traía una chaqueta de cuero que combinaba perfecto con el carro y unas gafas oscuras que le daban un aura de misterio. Justo cuando Laura empezaba a caminar disimuladamente hacia el lado contrario, el chico volteo.

-¡Laura! ¡bonita! Con que ahí estas, esperando mi llegada, que linda –dijo el chico sonriendo y quitándose los lentes oscuros y revelando unos ojos súper azules. Se acerco a ella y le paso el brazo por el hombro mientras Laura se encogía incomoda.

-Hola, Gabriel –saludo ella sonriendo forzadamente- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿no estabas en México?

-Pues fíjate que decidí venir a checar que mi nueva inversión fuera bien –dijo deslumbrándola con su sonrisa- ¿Y Paulina?

-Se esta encargando de la mudanza –le contesto intentando zafarse.

-Excelente, excelente –dijo Gabriel poniendo su otra mano en el hombro de Laura y apretándolo- Entonces, vámonos –y la empujo al carro.

-E-e-espera –dijo intentando no entrar en el vehículo- ¡No quiero! ¿a dónde me llevas?- Gabriel la sentó en el asiento y cerro la puerta.

-Vamos a llevarte a hacer tus tareas –dijo alegremente subiéndose al carro- Así que pórtate bien y tal vez te regale un dulce- y arranco el auto.

Una hora después de camino, en el que Laura rogó al cielo que Gabriel se perdiera, llegaron a su destino.

Una gran casa de estilo tradicional estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto admirando la fachada

-No tengo idea de cómo se llama este lugar- dijo Gabriel mientras buscaba algo en la cajuela mientras Laura se preguntaba como es que no se había perdido.- ¡aja! –exclamo mientras acercaba diversas cajas a la puerta de la casa- Ven, Laura, acércate –decía moviendo las manos- Ya cumplí, ahora es tu responsabilidad. –Ella lo vio confundida pero Gabriel ya había entrado al carro- No lo arruines –dijo poniéndose los lentes oscuros y arrancando el carro.

-¿Qué? –grito Laura viendo como se iba, tomo su celular para llamarlo y gritarle sus verdades cuando le llego un mensaje.

"_Toca la puerta y compórtate. Entrega los regalos y diviértete. No lo arruines. Besos, Gabriel"_

Laura sentía que le hervía la sangre. Apretó tan fuerte el teléfono que creyó que se rompería en cualquier momento. Tomó algo de aire y lo exhaló despacio sintiendo como la piel se le enchinaba al expulsar lentamente la frustración. Tembló un poco y se acerco a la puerta, suspiro y toco el timbre.

Se mordía las uñas mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta. No sabía donde estaba ni como regresar al hotel y la ansiedad se empezaba a apoderar de ella cuando por fin le abrieron.

-Hello –saludo ella en ingles.

-¿Laura? –le contesto Jang abriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijeron al unísono

-Yo aquí vivo… -dijo el chico- bueno, aquí es la casa de mis padres.

-Lindo suéter- se burlo Laura viendo la sudadera de colores que traía puesta- ¿Te vomito un unicornio?

-Si, el unicornio se llamaba Laura –le contesto el chico con suficiencia y ella hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Vine a traerle esto a tus papas –dijo ella hilando ideas rápidamente y señalando el montón de cajitas que había atrás de ella- Es un pequeño regalo que les manda Gaby. Ayúdame a meter todo.

Jang iba a protestar cuando una mujer mayor apareció atrás de él, él sonrió y le dijo algo en coreano, la mujer sonrió amablemente y saludo a Laura con un gesto que la chica se apresuro a regresar. La mujer la vio curiosa y Jang le dijo algo mas en coreano, la mujer asintió y sostuvo la puerta para que Jang pudiera meter las diversas cajitas que había dejado Gabriel, Laura se apuro a ayudarle.

Momentos después la chica estaba sentada en una pequeña sala de estilo occidental donde la mama de Jang le servía el té. No sabia si decir algo ya que no estaba segura de que la entenderían. La señora se sentó junto a ella y bebió de su te.

-Mi mama entiende el ingles –dijo Jang entrando con una charola con galletas. Laura abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojo.

-Buenas tardes –saludo la señora- ¿Eres amiga de mi Jang? –pregunto amablemente.

-Oh no, no –contesto rápidamente poniendo su taza en la mesita- Soy su… asistente –dijo reprimiendo una mueca.- Espero que le hayan gustado los regalos –dijo sonriendo aunque no tenia idea de que era lo que había comprado Gabriel.

-Muchas gracias, no debieron molestarse. Creí que Jang tenia vacaciones. ¿Tiene que regresar a trabajar?

-No, no. Todavía no, apenas empezaremos la próxima semana, yo solo…

-Omma –interrumpió Jang la platica- Laura se va a quedar con nosotros.

-¿Qué? –dijeron las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-Es mi asistente, omma, necesito tenerla cerca para que me avise de las agendas de la próxima semana.

-Pero Jang, no tenemos cuartos, ¿dónde va a dormir? Además es nuestro tiempo familiar, dijiste que no ibas a trabajar.

-Es necesario, omma

-Si gustan yo puedo regresar al hotel, no hay ningún problema –dijo Laura que lo que menos quería era ser la causante de una pelea familiar.

Después de unos 15 min más de discusiones, Laura se encontraba en la ex habitación de Jang. Era un poco mas sencilla de lo que pensó. Solo había una cama matrimonial, un pequeño escritorio y un librero lleno de libros cuyos títulos no podía leer. Se sentó indecisa en una orilla de la cama y en ese instante entro Jang y se levanto inmediatamente.

-Vamos a salir a comer –le informo el chico

-Tu mama… ¿sigue enojada?

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara. Vámonos –dijo viéndola fijamente

-¿A donde? –pregunto confundida

-A comer, ya te dije –

-¿Yo también voy?

-Claro. Si te dejo aquí corro el riesgo de que quemes la casa –y tuvo que esquivar un cojín que la chica le aventó.


	6. Celular

**CAPITULO 6:**

**CELULAR**

El papá de Jang no era nada parecido a su hijo. Era un poco más alto y su cara mostraba mas amabilidad.

Cuando le presentaron a Laura sonrió con amabilidad y se mostro comprensivo con respecto a las razones por las cuales la chica se tendría que quedar en su casa y ayudo a mantener la conversación, durante la cena, amena y divertida muy a pesar de su esposa.

-Y dinos, Laura –dijo el señor- ¿Qué opinas de nuestro hijo? –pregunto dándole unas palmaditas al actor, orgulloso.

Laura, que en ese instante le iba a dar un bocado a su comida, bajo la cuchara, pensando que decir. Jang tuvo miedo de que fuera a hablar como siempre lo hacia.

-Creo que es un excelente actor –dijo sonriendo amablemente y tomando su bocado para evitar más preguntas.

Llegaron a la casa y los padres de Jang dispusieron todo para que los dos durmieran en el cuarto para histerismo de la mamá del actor.

-Ya están grandes –había dicho el señor. Laura dormiría en la cama y Jang en el piso.

-No puedo creer que tenga que dormir en el piso de mi propia casa –refunfuñaba.

-No es tu casa, es de tus padres –dijo Laura checando los mensajes de su celular. El chico la vio feo pero ella ni se inmutó, siguió viendo el celular mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Jang sentándose en su improvisada cama.

-No te importa –dijo tecleando rápidamente. Jang entorno los ojos, no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado.

-Deja tu celular en paz –dijo recostándose y tapándose con la cobija- Apaga la luz. –dijo cerrando los ojos. Laura solo asintió y siguió mandando mensajes. Jang se cubrió la cara con la cobija enojado por la desatención de la chica.

Enojona, dramática, histérica; enumeraba mentalmente, ¿cómo es que ese tipo de chica había conseguido ese puesto? No lo entendía, seguramente era hija de alguien rico, si no, ¿de que otra manera había sucedido? Tan arrogante… ¿cómo demonios se le ocurría ignorarlo?

Se levanto tirando la cobija dispuesto a gritarle a la chica pero la que grito fue ella ya que se encontraba sin blusa.

-¡Eres un idiota! –le grito ella tomando un camisón y poniéndoselo rápidamente- ¡Se supone que estabas dormido!

Jang se volteo rápidamente totalmente rojo y fijo su vista en la pared.

-Para eso tenemos un baño –dijo enojado- ¿Por qué te cambias cuando hay un hombre en el cuarto?

-¡Por que le estuve hablando al "hombre" por 5 minutos y jamás respondió! –dijo recalcando la palabra.- Además ni a quien le intereses.

-¡Ja! –dijo Jang volteando a verla enojado- ¡Yo le intereso a muchas personas! Seguramente nadie se interesa por ti y por eso te andas desnudando por la vida… Dime con quien hablabas, mujer fácil –le ordenó.

Laura se acercó a él y se irguió cuando alta era y lo vio directamente a los ojos, algo que muy pocas personas hacían, y lo vio con dureza. Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que simplemente dijo "Lee Min Ho" y se dio la media vuelta y se acostó dándole la espalda. Jang abrió los ojos sorprendido y se quedo ahí parado.

Al día siguiente, Laura se levanto temprano ya que no había podido dormir bien. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con el pelo alborotado. Vio el bulto que era Jang, dormido, y sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de meterle una patada cuando su mente le susurro un "mujer fácil", pero en vez de eso, solo suspiro y se dirigió al baño.

Después de haberse arreglado y recogido el pelo, fue a la cocina donde empezó a preparar de desayunar, no estaba segura de que era lo que desayunaban los coreanos, así que solo preparo unos huevos revueltos y pan tostado con mermelada.

Almorzó rápidamente y salió dejando una pequeña nota en el refrigerador. Miro su reloj, realmente era muy temprano, pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer, así que paro un taxi y se fue a buscar a Paulina.

Paulina estaba recostada en su nueva cama; abrazo con agrado su almohada y deseo estar unos momentos mas en esa acolchada suavidad pero, la realidad que la esperaba, distaba mucho de la comodidad que experimentaba.

Alguien toco el timbre y Paulina frunció el seño con los ojos cerrados pero no se levanto; tocaron de nuevo, la chica tomo la almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella pero eso no amortiguo el sonido del timbre y se irguió enojada aventando la almohada.

-¡Laura, yo sé que tienes llave! ¡tu conseguiste el apartamento! ¡Deja de tocar y déjame dormir! –dijo gritando en español realmente enojada mientras se dirigía a la puerta esquivando el montón de cajas que había en su camino.

Paulina se acerco a la puerta, todavía en su pijama, y la abrió de golpe, sonrojándose inmediatamente cuando vio quien era quien tocaba.

Lee Min Ho vio a Paulina, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al ver como iba vestida la chica, un conjunto verde de pijama, que consistía en un short bastante pequeño y una blusa un poco reveladora, y se giro completamente rojo.

-No vi nada, lo juro – se disculpo ocasionando que la chica se sonrojara aun mas de lo que ya estaba

Quince minutos después, el actor se encontraba sentado en la improvisada sala mientras Paulina, ya vestida con ropa moralmente correcta, preparaba algo de café.

-Un placer conocerlo –dijo la chica poniendo un par de tazas llenas de café en la mesa- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Lee Min Ho tomo un poco de café antes de contestar.

-Le mentiría si le dijera que conozco el motivo por el cual estoy aquí. Esta mañana me levante pensando que tenia que ganas de hablar con alguien, así que fui al hotel con la esperanza de encontrar a su compañera pero me dijeron que habían dejado el hotel el día anterior, pero cuando hable con ella no me dijo nada… je… -sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto de Paulina- no tienes idea de lo que digo, ¿verdad?- suspiro- Solo quería saber si… -el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió y Paulina hizo una seña de disculpa y se levanto a abrir.

El chico se quedo unos momentos solo y tomo un poco de café. Volteo a ver el espacio en el que se encontraba, viendo curioso las cajas que lo rodeaban y preguntándose su contenido.

-No sabes todo lo que me paso ayer, el muy idiota me dijo unas cosas, un día de estos lo voy a matar –dijo Laura irrumpiendo la sala con sus gritos- Oh, tienes visitas –dijo parándose en seco, viendo la espalda del chico, sin reconocerlo- Lamento el ruido –dijo haciendo una reverencia. El chico volteo y ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- Lee, ¿qué haces aquí? –Paulina se sorprendió por el saludo.

-Yo… -dijo el chico levantándose y girándose hacia ella- Viene a traerte un presente –dijo sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón y extendiendo el brazo hacia ella.

-Oh, no, no es necesario. Solo le he traído problemas –dijo Laura sonriendo y sentándose a su lado, dejando su bolso encima de una de las cajas del pasillo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –dijo mientras con una seña le pedía algo de beber a Paulina.- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Lee Min Ho se sentó de nuevo, sonriendo, lo había rechazado.

-Gabriel me dio la dirección –dijo tomando una galleta que le ofrecía Paulina- Se presento conmigo ayer, y me dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara podía pedírselas a ustedes.

Paulina se sentó enfrente de los chicos y se quedo callada observándolos.

-Solo pasaba para saludar -continuo el chico- y también quería saber si les interesaría ir al cine conmigo –aunque la invitación iba para las dos, Paulina noto que el chico la había excluido sutilmente centrándose solo en su amiga.- Claro, si es que no han comenzado a trabajar aun.- Laura lo vio indecisa, tenia mucho trabajo pero quería olvidarse un momento del idiota del que era asistente- Me honrarían mucho.

-Deberías de ir Laura –dijo Paulina mordiendo una galleta- Te vendría bien un poco de relax. No te preocupes yo no tengo nada que hacer, puedo hacer tu trabajo. De todos modos mis planes para hoy eran dormir todo el día. Tomar algo de aire y un poco de estrés no me vendrían nada mal. Anden, vayan. –dijo animándolos- ¿Ya almorzaron? Mientras mi compañera se decide, los invito a almorzar algo. –dijo levantándose.

-Paulina… -dijo Laura sonriendo- No tenemos gas para la estufa –Lee Min Ho reprimió una risa- Pero ya que tienes tantas ganas de alimentarnos, invítanos a un restaurant.

Jang despertó algo somnoliento, no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior. Se revolvió el pelo con las manos en un intento de despertar, sacudió su cabeza y volteó a la cama esperando encontrar a su molesta invitada, pero la cama se encontraba perfectamente tendida, volteo para todos lados, buscándola, se levanto y reviso el baño pero no la encontró. Salió del cuarto y se encontró a sus padres desayunando.

-Ven, hijo, siéntate con nosotros –lo invito su mamá.

-¿Y Laura? –preguntó, acercándose y tomando un pan con mermelada.

-Preparo el desayuno y se fue –le contesto su papá sirviéndose leche.- Te dejo una nota –y señalo el refrigerador.

"Tuve que irme, a diferencia tuya, tengo cosas que hacer. Almuerza bien y no me molestes.

Atte. Laura"

¿Qué no la molestara?, pensó después de leer la nota, él era demasiado importante como para andar molestando gente. Hizo bolita la nota y se la guardo en la bolsa del pantalón y se sentó a desayunar con sus padres.

Terminando se fue al estudio y tomo el guión de la novela que Paulina le proporciono cuando firmo el contrato. Se sentó y empezó a leerlo. Pronto se vio atrapado por la historia, y la leía desconcertado, ¿por qué la primera vez no le había gustado?, estaba buenísimo, aunque nunca lo diría enfrente de Laura, a lo mejor enfrente de Paulina si. ¿Cuál era el titulo? Se regresó a la primera pagina buscándolo "Sin titulo", levanto la ceja, bueno seguramente luego preguntaría cual es el titulo. Regreso a la pagina en la que se había quedado y empezaba a enfrascarse de nuevo cuando una extraña musiquita empezó a llenar su casa. Se quedó leyendo el guión esperando que el ruido terminara en algún momento y así fue, por unos segundos, cuando empezó a sonar de nuevo.

-¡Omma! –grito molestó- ¿Omma? –se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, buscándola. Recordó que sus padres habían salido a hacer las compras- Mierda –dijo- ¿Qué demonios es lo que suena? –preguntó al aire intentando encontrar el aparato.

No tardo demasiado en encontrarlo, era un celular de color verde que vibraba y centelleaba a un lado del fregadero, en la cocina. Cuando lo tomo, dejo de sonar, Jang vio al aparato, molesto, y estaba a punto de dejarlo en su lugar de nuevo, cuando se dio cuentea de que no lo conocía. No era el que le había regalado a su mamá y era poco probable que fuera de su padre. Lo puso frente a sus ojos y lo observo detenidamente, lo desbloqueo y empezó a hurgar en el. No fue muy difícil averiguar de quien era, lo difícil fue entenderle al aparato.

-Así que tu eres el pequeño tesoro de Laura –dijo jugueteando con el celular mientras se recostaba en el sillón- Me pregunto que tendrás –dijo sonriendo.


	7. Hospital

**CAPITULO 7:**

**HOSPITAL**

Laura entró a la sala y aventó su bolsa contra el sillón, estaba realmente molesta. Jang, que iba a detrás con el celular de ella en las manos, empezó a reclamarle.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con él? ¿Qué no tienes profesionalismo? –le grito.

-Disculpa pero solo salí a tomar aire, no estábamos haciendo nada malo –dijo encarándolo- ¿y que tiene que ver mi profesionalismo con todo esto?

-¿Tomando aire en un lugar cerrado? Si, ajá. Tu poco profesionalismo puede afectar mi imagen ¿qué van a decir cuando se enteren que mi asistente sale con el idiota de Lee Min Ho? –le dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Mi poco profesionalismo es el que puede arruinar tu imagen? –le contesto enojada- ¿quién fue el idiota que lleno de pastel a Lee?

-¿Lee? –se escandalizo el chico dando un golpe al aire- ¿Por qué eres tan irrespetuosa? ¿Qué te da el derecho de hablarle de una forma tan informal?

-¿Y a ti que te da el derecho de revisar mi celular? Y no solo eso –dijo acercándose a el y quitándole el aparato de las manos- ¿Qué te da el derecho de ir a arruinarme mi cita?- Jang abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cita? –pregunto confundido- ¿tuviste una cita con él?

-Si –contesto Laura maliciosa-Tuve una cita con el. ¿Algún problema? –Jang camino tan rápido hacia ella que tropezó con un jarrón y lo rompió, tomo a la chica de los hombros y la zarandeo un poco.

-Tu no puedes salir con él.

-Soy tu asistente, no tu perro, A-SIS-TEN-TE –dijo enfatizando- y en ninguna parte del contrato que me vi forzada a firmar decía que tenia prohibidas las relaciones interpersonales con otros actores asiáticos.

Jang estaba molesto, verdaderamente molesto. Nunca, en toda su joven vida, le habían hablado así, y le molestaba más que el motivo de la discusión seguía siendo Lee Min Ho. Estaba a punto de decirle un comentario verdaderamente ofensivo a la chica cuando sus padres llegaron a la casa.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –pregunto con energía el papa de Jang al ver el ambiente tan violento que se había formado en su casa.

-Nada –contesto Jang y se fue a su habitación. Laura hizo una reverencia y lo siguió.

-¿Qué crees que estaba pasando? –pregunto la señora.

-No lo sé, solo espero que no se ponga peor.

Laura entró al baño, lo que menos quería era tener que seguir lidiando con el actor, así que tenia planeado tomar una muy larga ducha y esperar que cuando ella saliera, él ya estuviera dormido.

Mientras se desvestía, el enojo crecía cada vez mas, y es que ¿cómo era que Jang había ido a gritarle todas esas cosas a Lee Min Ho en un lugar publico?

Abrió el agua caliente y espero a que corriera un poco antes de meterse.

El solo recordar lo que había pasado le hacia sentir como le hervía la sangre.

Ella estaba plácidamente platicando con Lee cuando de la nada había aparecido su pesadilla andante, recordaba mientras entraba al agua. Laura no lo había visto pero la expresión de su compañero le indico que algo pasaba pero antes de que pudiera voltear algo rozo su mano.

-¿Pero que…? –pregunto antes de ver horrorizada como su postre terminaba en la camisa de Lee Min Ho. El chico se levanto como acto reflejo y tiró la silla haciendo un gran estruendo. Laura abrió la boca de sorpresa al ver a Jang a su lado, mirando con enojo al actor. Lee le pregunto algo que la chica no pudo entender y Jang le contesto de igual manera.

Ella intento preguntar que estaba pasando pero Jang la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastro fuera del local.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó molesta.

-Esa es una excelente pregunta –dijo Lee Min Ho saliendo detrás de ellos.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-No me pasa nada –contesto Jang a la defensiva.

-¿Entonces te dedicas a atacar gente por mero gusto? –le dijo Laura molesta.

Jang le dirigió su mirada especial de desprecio, esa por la que se había hecho famoso en los doramas.

-No se de qué hablas. –dijo indiferente.

Laura avanzó un par de pasos para reclamarle cuando Lee Min Ho la tomó de la mano, para sorpresa de Jang y de la chica.

-Déjalo, vamos, te llevaré a casa. –dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

-Espera –dijo Jang tomando a Laura por la otra mano- La llevaré yo. –Lee Min Ho y el chico se vieron con fiereza. La chica los observó un poco y se soltó del agarre de ambos.

-Yo puedo irme sola, gracias –y camino hacia la calle esperando encontrar un taxi.

-No, yo te llevaré –gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo. Laura volteó y los vio con cara de fastidio.

-Me iré sola –paro un taxi y partió en el. Iba tan enojada que tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo llegar a casa de Jang Geun- ¡Demonios! –gritó enojada- Detenga el taxi por favor –y así, tragándose su orgullo y su molestia, tuvo que pedirle a su "pesadilla andante" que fuera a rescatarla.

Ahora, bajo la tibia agua de la regadera intentaba calmarse, intentaba no tener pensamientos homicidas para el actor que seguramente estaría durmiendo en la habitación contigua.

-¡¿Qué?! –grito Laura molesta cuando empezaron a tocar con insistencia la puerta del baño.

-¿No piensas salir nunca? –le contesto Jang Geun del otro lado de la puerta.- ¡Date prisa! –se acerco mas a la puerta para poder oír lo que la chica contestó- Solo date prisa –dijo antes de quitarse de la puerta y sentarse en la cama. Miro alrededor desorientado, ¿por qué de repente su cuarto se sentía tan diferente? Checo con la mirada cada rincón del cuarto, todo era igual que siempre, a excepción de unas cuantas cosas que la chica había comprado para su higiene personal; sus libros estaban en las estanterías de siempre, algunos juguetes y los cuadros que había puesto su madre, todo estaba en su lugar. Entonces si todo seguía igual ¿por qué se sentía diferente?

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la estantería, dispuesto a encontrar eso que lo hacia sentir diferente y fue cuando oyó que un golpe seco, volteó tratando de buscar el origen del ruido. No oyó nada más.

Tocó de nuevo la puerta del baño pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Laura? –pregunto- ¿Laura que no vas a salir? –toco de nuevo- ¡¿Laura?! ¡Laura ábreme! ¡Laura! –dijo tocando mas fuerte la puerta mientras la intentaba abrir.- ¡Ábreme, maldita sea! –se desespero y empezó a golpear la puerta con mayor fuerza- ¡Laura! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! –por fin pudo abrirla, la había roto pero no importaba, se asomo al baño y se encontró a la chica tirada en el piso, envuelta en una simple toalla. La tomó en su manos e intento hacerla reaccionar- Laura, maldita sea –regreso al cuarto y empezó a revolver los cajones. Paso de cajón a cajón hasta que dio con lo buscaba, tomo su celular de la cama y regreso al baño. Tapó a Laura con la sabana que había sacado de los cajones, la tomo entre sus brazos y salió de ahí.

El cuarto blanco del hospital asfixiaba a Jang, sentía que las paredes lo apresaban, no le gustaban los hospitales, nunca lo habían hecho, sin embargo, ahí seguía, por ella. Todo por ella. Tomo su mano y la estrecho un poco.

-Vas a estar bien –le dijo- Todo va a estar bien.

-¡Laura! –grito Paulina entrando precipitadamente al cuarto. Jang se asusto y quito rápidamente su mano- Oh, perdón –se disculpo la chica- ¿Qué paso? ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto acercándose a su amiga.

-Si, si esta bien –le contesto Jang apartándose de la cama y acercándose a la puerta- Parece que se resbalo mientras se bañaba. El doctor dijo que no era nada grave y que tenia un poco de anemia, pero nada de que preocuparse.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarla –dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello a Laura.

-No ha sido nada –dijo recargándose en la pared.

-Yo sé que ella es alguien difícil para convivir, y que ustedes han tenido sus diferencias, pero gracias –dijo Paulina sonriendo. Jang se sonrojo y de repente tuvo la urgencia de salir huyendo del lugar así que se disculpo con la chica y con la excusa de ir a comprar algo de café salió de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, suspiro y se recargó en la pared. Aquello debía de ser una broma, alguna broma de mal gusto que su mente se empeñaba en gastarle. Él era el gran Jang Geun Suk, uno de los mejores actores de Corea, el actor que podía aparentar, actuar que se podía enamorar de alguien en menos de una semana, no la persona que se enamoraba de verdad en menos de una semana. Eso no era posible, no podía ser posible, se negaba a creerlo. Vamos, que la chica en cuestión era un par de años más joven que él pero era totalmente descarada, grosera, impertinente e irrespetuosa, sus ojos siempre lucían dormidos, tenia la manía de comer chocolates cuando estaba nerviosa o ansiosa y además… Jang, que había reanudado su paso a la cafetería se detuvo y abrió la boca de sorpresa al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pensando. Eso ya no era una broma, se dio cuenta de que había estado demasiado pendiente de la chica sin siquiera notarlo. La chica le gustaba, y justo ahora, eso lo asustaba por dos razones, primero, nadie le había gustado de una manera tan repentina y atropellada, y segundo, estaba preocupado, la chica se había golpeado la cabeza y aun no despertaba, aunque el doctor dijera que estaba bien, en definitiva eso no podía ser normal.

Compro su café, ignorando las miradas insistentes de los demás pacientes y caminó despacio de regreso con la cabeza llena de ideas confusas.

Seguía negándose a si mismo los sentimientos que la chica le provocaba, ciertamente no era la primera vez que los sentía, pero si la primera vez que los sentía de una manera tan apresurada, ¿seria acaso que le llamaba la atención que fuera extranjera? Ya había trabajado con extranjeras con anterioridad, aunque la verdad es que todas eran asiáticas, ¿seria que Laura le gustaba por que era, literalmente, del otro lado del mundo? Un momento, ¿estaba admitiendo, aunque fuera mentalmente, que la chica de verdad le gustaba? Eso no era verdad, sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaba Laura.


	8. Park Shin Hye

**CAPITULO 8:**

**PARK SHIN HYE**

Jang estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Laura. Estaba atento a lo que sucedía ahí adentro. Laura había despertado.

-Si quieres me puedo quedar a hacerte compañía –dijo una voz que hizo que Jang frunciera el ceño.

-No hay necesidad –le contestó la adolorida chica- Paulina se puede quedar ¿verdad? Aunque yo preferiría ya irme, ¿en serio no podemos irnos? –se la imagino con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-No, el doctor dijo que podías sufrir una conmoción, así que aquí te tienes que quedar –le contesto su amiga. Paulina rió ¿acaso Laura estaría haciendo pucheros? Sonrió al imaginársela.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó una voz. Jang que había estado escuchando todo con los ojos cerrados los abrió de golpe y se asustó al ver una persona muy cerca de su cara, como acto reflejo apartó su cabeza y topó con la pared. La persona rió- ¿Estabas espiando? ¿Qué espías? –dijo pegándose también al marco de la puerta intentando oír lo que el chico oía.

-¿E-espiar? Nadie espía nada aquí –dijo Jang confundido- ¿Quién eres tu? ¡¿Y que estas haciendo?! –dijo al ver que el chico volvía a acercar peligrosamente su cara a la suya.

-Así que tu eres Jang Geun Suk, el famoso actor. –dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras lo veía detenidamente- Tu eres mi nueva adquisición –y sonrió.

-Eh… disculpen la interrupción –dijo Min Ho perplejo- pero… ¿qué hacen?

-¡No estamos haciendo nada! –dijo Jang rojo de la vergüenza mientras empujaba al otro chico.

-Ah, hola Lee -saludó antes de ser aventado por el actor.- ¿Viniste de visita?

-Hola, Gabriel –le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó Jang escandalizado.

-Si, es el jefe de Laura y Paulina. –Jang abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- ¿Me vas a decir que no sabias? –se burló Lee Min Ho.

-Claro que sabía –contestó altanero- Es solo que… ¿Tu que haces aquí? –cambió de tema.

-Vine a ver a Laura –dijo desafiante- ¿Y tu?

-Yo la traje –dijo desdeñosamente. Gabriel, que los veía "discutir" rió y tomo a Jang por el brazo.

-Dejen de pelear como niñas –dijo jalando al actor- Lee ya se va y Jang tiene que entrar, adiós. –y lo empujo al cuarto haciendo que entrara precipitadamente. Las chicas lo vieron sorprendidas. Jang carraspeó un poco.

-¿Ya despertaste?

-Si, gracias por traerme –dijo ella sonriente. Jang parpadeó deslumbrado y se sonrojó, para intentar disimular, solo dio una seca cabezada en contestación.- Ah, hola Gabriel –saludo notando a la rubia figura atrás del actor.

-Hola, preciosa -¿preciosa? Se pregunto mentalmente Jang- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estas mejor? Excelente, excelente, creo que va siendo hora de que regrese a casa, ¿no lo crees, Paulina?

-Si, ya te extraño –dijo Paulina acomodándole el cabello a su amiga. Sin embargo por la mente de Gabriel pasaban otras ideas.

-Pero Paulina, no te puedes quedar a cuidarla, tienes que ayudarme con las cosas del inicio de grabación.

-¿Cuáles cosas? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ahh! Las cosas –dijo al notar la mirada asesina de su jefe- Claro, ¿cómo pude olvidarlas? Pero me quiero quedar con ella –los chicos los veian confundidos.

-¿Se tiene que ir? Bueno no importa, me puedo quedar sola, se pueden ir si gustan –dijo Laura sonriendo.

-¡No te puedes quedar sola! –dijo rápidamente el actor- ¿Cómo te vas a quedar sola?

-Ash, como eres fastidioso. Si Gabriel y Paulina no se pueden quedar, ¿entonces quien?

-Pues yo, obviamente.

-¿Tu? Nadie te quiere aquí.

-Auch –dijo Jang sobándose el pecho- ¿Tu crees que me quiero quedarme aquí? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer?

-¿Ah, si? ¿cómo que? Por qué que yo sepa tu único plan de esta semana era dormir como un vegetal –Jang la perforo con la mirada pero Laura siguió riendo.

-Muy bien esta decidió. Jang se queda, Paulina despídete- El actor se quedo perplejo ante la actitud del jefe, para Paulina y Laura era normal que se comportara así pero eso no le quitaba lo raro.

-Estamos solos de nuevo –dijo después de un momento a solas- ¿Quieres…? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No… quisiera un libro –dijo Laura suspirando.

-¿Te gusta leer?

-Si, mucho. No por nada escribo.

-¿Escribes? –comento Jang sorprendido.

-Claro que escribo, ¿qué demonios crees que soy?

-¿La asistente? –aventuró.

-No, no soy la asistente, soy la escritora. Yo escribí el guión que tu vas a actuar. –dijo con sorna.

-¡Imposible! Algo tan bueno no lo pudo escribir alguien tan tonta como tu.

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Laura fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Eh…. No, nada –dijo Jang con algo de miedo. -¿Qué hacía Lee Min Ho aquí? –dijo cambiando de tema.

-¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer? Voy a dormir. Vete por ahí. No molestes –dijo Laura mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Jang movió los labios en señal de disgusto y salió de la habitación.

-Hace mucho que no veías a verme, por un momento pensé que me odiabas –dijo una chica de cabello largo castaño y facciones redondeadas.

-Uhm –fue lo único que contesto Jang mientras veía algún punto lejano del restaurante en el que estaban. Lo de Laura… ¿qué era? No podía ser nada, ese sentimiento, de cuando te gusta alguien, y sonríes cuando lo ves, y te enojas cuando te vas… esa preocupación que sentía cuando algo le pasaba… era algo normal ¿no? Era un sentimiento que ya había sentido antes, por lo tanto, podía ser pasajero ¿cierto? Ladeaba la cabeza cada vez que uno de sus pensamientos no lo convencían por completo y torcía la boca cada vez que alguno le parecía coherente.

-Me voy a ofender –dijo la chica interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Es la primera vez que me ignoras. –le dijo mientras jugaba con su copa- ¿Te pasa algo? –dijo posando su mano encima de la de él y dándole un pequeño apretón.

-No es nada. Discúlpame, ando un poco distraído. –dijo disfrutando del cálido contacto de la chica.- ¿me perdonas? –la chica sonrió.

-Por supuesto –le dio un trago a su bebida- ¿Acaso estas así por una chica? –Jang abrió la boca sorprendido ¿a poco se le notaba tanto? Ella rió- Te conozco, no tiene que ser obvio como para que me cuenta.

-Aigo Shin Hye, me asustaste. No hagas eso, por favor –la chica volvió a reír y le dio otro trago a su copa.

-¿No vas a tomar? Es muy buena esta cosecha y sabe mejor con la cena que no te has comido. –dijo señalando el plato.

-No tengo hambre, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Yo dejaré pagada la comida, no te preocupes.

-No lo iba a hacer –le dijo Park Shin Hye mientras veía como el chico se iba.

¿Quién seria la chica de este mes? Se preguntaba Shin Hye mientras reía con desdén, y es que cada determinado tiempo Jang Geun llegaba con un nuevo romance de "verano" y Shin Hye tenía que estar soportando como el chico entraba en sus crisis existenciales. No es que tuviera algo de malo, pero terminaba por ser cansado. Se termino su copa mientras venia con sensualidad a un extraño que estaba sentado en la barra. Podría ser que hoy se divirtiera un poco.


	9. Depravado

**CAP 9:**

**DEPRAVADO**

Un mes. Ya había pasado un mes desde que Laura había llegado a Corea buscando a uno de los artistas más codiciados de aquel país. Si alguien le hubiera dicho todo lo que iba a sufrir estando allá hubiera pensando mejor el haber aceptado esa propuesta de trabajo, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Después de haber salido de el hospital había tenido que entrar directamente a trabajar; las grabaciones ya habían comenzado, y aunque el curso del trabajo no dependía directamente de ella al ser la escritora, si era necesario que estuviera ahí para supervisar que su obra fuera por el camino correcto.

La escena que grababan ese día era importante para el inicio de la trama, sería la escena en donde los protagonistas por fin se conocerían y Laura tenía que estar al pendiente de que todo saliera bien, más que nada por que había tenido que readaptar las escenas, no contaba con que Gabriel quisiera cambiar parte de la historia.

Suspiro cansada. Tenía todo el día intentando hacer que el director diera las indicaciones que a ella le parecían las más adecuadas para el desarrollo de la escena y aparte tenía que estar aguantando a Jang Geun, maldito el día en que Gabriel decidió ponerla de su asistente. Era la tercera vez, en menos de media hora, en la que le había tenido que llevar un café al actor.

-Te vas a enfermar si sigues tomando tanto café –le comentó.

Jang solo le sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se retirara. Laura entrecerró los ojos y controló sus impulsos de asesinarlo. Una vez, un poco más calmada, se encamino a donde estaban arreglando a Paulina.

-Hola –la saludó la chica- ¿cómo estas?

-Muerta…

-¿Te estas quejando? Llegaste dos horas después que todos los demás. Estamos grabando desde las 5 de la mañana.

-No me estoy quejando, solo contesté tu pregunta. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? –preguntó viendo con atención como maquillaban a su amiga.

-Dormir me parece una buena idea –Laura bufó- pero si quieres salir ¿por qué no le llamas a Lee Min Ho? Estoy segura de que él todavía no empieza sus grabaciones.

-No sé ¿debería?... ¿qué? ¿de qué te ríes?

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-¿Nerviosa? Claro que no.

-Oh por dios, te gusta.

-¿Qué? No, ¿quién? ¡Deja de reírte!

-Lo siento, es que es demasiado gracioso. Te gusta y no lo quieres admitir.

-No me gusta nadie.

-Lindura.

-Que te calles. –dijo Laura molesta- Es solo un… ¿amigo? Creo. –Paulina iba a

para irnos a casa juntas.

-¡Llamalo! –le gritó Paulina riendo.

Se dirigió al camerino de Gabriel. Negó con la cabeza. Esperaba que lo que le dijera no la hiciera enojar. De nuevo.

-Laura, que bueno que llegas –la saludó y Laura pudo observar que había alguien con él. –Pasa, te quiero presentar a alguien.

-Buenas tardes –saludó.

-Buenas tardes –le contestó la visitante sonriendo. Era muy bonita, de cara redonda y facciones femeninas. –Me llamo Park Shin Hye.

-Mucho gusto. Laura.

-Muy bien, basta de formalidades, Laura, quiero que la unas a la novela.

-¿Qué? -preguntó sentándose en un pequeño sillón.

-La señorita Hye se ha mostrado interesada en nuestro proyecto y quiero que le creés un personaje.

-Pero… las grabaciones ya comenzaron y regresaremos a México en poco…

-Aun hay tiempo de modificar la historia. –la cortó Gabriel sonriendo.

-Claro, espero no molestar, si hay algún problema esperaré al próximo proyecto que decidan hacer, eso claro, si desean incluirme –dijo Shin Hye sonriendo amablemente.

-Oh, no se preocupe. Laura lo hará gustosamente, ¿verdad? –les dijo Gabriel sin perder la sonrisa. Laura sonrió forzadamente –Y empezara inmediatamente. –la chica se levantó sin animo y se despidió al entender la indirecta.

Ahora si que estaba enojada y para aumentar su mal humor, se acababa de topar con su pesadilla andante. Se paró en seco y quiso huir despistadamente pero no lo logró.

-¡Ah, con que ahí estas! ¿dónde estas comprando este café? Sabe horrible, traeme otro. –le exigió Jang Geun Suk. Laura estaba a punto de tomar el vaso que le extendía el muchacho y tirárselo a la cara. -¿Shin Hye? ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendido al ver a la persona que se encontraba atrás de su asistente.

-Hola –los saludó- Vengo a hablar con ella –dijo señalando a Laura.

-¿Con ella? ¿Por qué con ella?

-Hablaremos de cosas de chicas –dijo sacándole la lengua- ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

-Eh… yo no… -dudó Laura, por un lado no tenía ganas de salir, solo se quería quedar con su malhumor, por otro lado, si no salía de ahí, el protagonista de su novela iba a terminar con un ojo morado.- Si, claro, vamos –aceptó. Shin Hye sonrió, se colgó de su brazo y la arrastró hasta la salida.

Lee Min Ho sonreía por enésima vez a la cámara. Tenia todo el día grabando un comercial. Estaba cansado y sentía que la cara se le iba a quedar trabada si continuaba sonriendo de esa manera.

-Corte –gritó, por fin, el director.- Buen trabajo.

Sonrió con cansancio y se dirigió a su camerino, le apetecía descansar en el fresco un rato. Se recostó en el sillón mientras el suave aire le daba directo. Tenía mucho calor.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y él frunció el ceño. Ya había acabado de grabar ¿por qué lo tenían que seguir molestando?

Se levantó con pesadez y abrió la puerta ligeramente malhumorado.

-Hola

-¿Laura? –contestó Lee min Ho sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitar, ¿no puedo? –dijo apartándolo de la puerta y entrando al camerino- Ah… tranquilidad, por fin… -dijo sentándose en el sillón en el que momentos antes había estado el actor.

Lee Min Ho la observó unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

-¿Qué no deberías de estar en las grabaciones?

-Lo dijiste bien "debería" –dijo cerrando los ojos- Pero Gabriel me dio el día después de que me secuestrara la chica esa.

-¿Qué chica? –preguntó alarmado.

-Una actriz nueva que Gabriel quiere que una a la trama. Lo mataré algún día lo juro. Se llamaba Park… algo... es conocida de el tarado.

-¿Será Park Shin Hye?

-Si, creo que si. Me invitó a desayunar.

-¿Ella? ¿a dónde?

-No tengo idea de cómo se llama el lugar pero la sopa era riquísima.

Lee Min Ho se sentó en el descansa brazos del sillón.

-¿La conoces? –le preguntó la chica.

-¿A quién? ¿a Park Shin Hye? He hecho algunos comerciales con ella ¿por qué?

-Es rara y me cae mal

-¿Ella? ¡pero si es un ángel! –le contestó sorprendido.

-No lo es. Me invito a comer solo para decirme mucho que me quiere lejos del idiota ese.

-¿Cuál idiota? ¿Geun Suk? –Laura asintió- ¿En serio? Entonces los rumores eran ciertos… ellos si tienen demasiada química. –la chica levantó una ceja- ¿qué?

-Nada. Sigo sin poder creer que aun, del otro lado del mundo, tenga este tipo de problemas, hasta parece una maldición.-Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho- De cualquier manera le dije que no se preocupara, a mi me interesa tanto él como tener una cucaracha de mascota.

Lee Min Ho se había perdido en la platica cuando la chica se había recostado en él y es que las muestras de afecto no eran algo de todos los días allá en Corea, de hecho, se sintió muy feliz al ver que la chica hacía eso, sin saber que ese gesto, en la cultura de Laura, solo significaba que ella se sentía cómoda con él.

-Estoy tan cansada….

-¿Quieres salir a pasear? –dijo animándose lentamente a acariciarle el cabello

-Esa es una buena idea –contestó cerrando los ojos disfrutando el contacto.

Geun Suk se acercó a Paulina, la veía directamente a los ojos de una manera tan intensa que la chica se ruborizó.

-Deja de verme –le dijo la chica.

-¿Cómo podría quitar los ojos de encima de la chica más hermosa del planeta?

-Debo irme. –se dio media vuelta- Sabes que no debemos de estar juntos.

-No te vayas –le pidió sosteniendo su mano.- Si te vas sé que no volverás. –Paulina, que se había quedado parada dándole la espalda, retomó su camino sin voltear ni una sola vez. Jang solo pudo cerrar su puño intentando guardar la sensación calidad que la chica le había dejado.

-Empezó a llover –dijo con tristeza mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-¡Corte! –gritó el director- Muy bien, Paulina, mi vida, tan buena como siempre. Geun Suk, tu también, una maravilla de actor –El chico sonrió- Listo, es todo por hoy, empiecen a guardar.

Paulina se acercó a Jang y le sonrió.

-Se te nota enojado –le dijo, el chico hizo una mueca- Estas enojado –confirmó la chica.

-No lo estoy. Es solo cansancio.

Paulina sonrió de nuevo.

-En ese caso deberías de irte pronto a descansar. Nada de andar vagando por ahí. Ni nada de citas. –Jang Geun la vio divertido.

-Creí que había dejado a mi Omma en casa

-Creíste mal –le contestó guiñándole un ojo- ¿Supiste que Gabriel quiere incluir en la historia a la actriz que vino hoy? Ella… que no sé como se llama, la que es amiga tuya.

-Ah, ¿si? Eso explica por qué vino.

-Parece que a ella le gustas.

-Lo sé, me lo dije, una vez hace tiempo. No es mi tipo, no mucho, no sé. Es mi amiga. Una amiga muy apreciada-

-Claro, no lo dudo. Bueno, me voy. Muero de hambre, espero que Laura ya este en casa y halla preparado algo de comer. –Jang le hizo una seña de despedida

-Espera, Laura ¿no esta aquí?

-No, se fue hace rato.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé –dijo encogiendo los hombros- Creo que fue a visitar a Lee–

Jang Geun iba en su carro, oyendo quien sabe Dios qué canción a todo volumen en la radio tratando de callar sus pensamientos. Y es que estaba enojado, muy enojado ¿cómo era posible que Laura estuviera con el idiota de Lee Min Ho? ¿es qué acaso le gustaba estar con él? ¿o era que a él le gustaba ella? Imposible, Lee Min Ho nunca sentiría atracción por alguien tan poca cosa ¿no? Pero a él le gustaba ella, ¿eso no abría la posibilidad de que a el otro actor le gustara la chica? No, no podía ser, pensó golpeando el volante molesto. Lee Min Ho era famoso en el bajo mundo por tener solo amoríos ligeros y pasajeros, claro que nada de esto estaba confirmado pero, en esos momentos, los rumores le bastaban a Jang como para impedir a toda costa que el actor se acercara a ella más de lo debido.

Un semáforo en rojo lo detuvo. Suspiró e intentó relajarse cerrando los ojos, aspiró y exhaló varias veces. Abrió lentamente los ojos y tardó unos segundos en enfocar la vista antes de darse cuenta quien estaba frente a él cruzando el paso de cebra.

Laura iba con Lee Min Ho, le sonreía mientras platicaban de algo que el cantante no alcanzaba a oír, Jang hizo una mueca de desagrado y maldijo en voz alta.

¿Qué debería hacer? Ya sabía que ella había salido con él por gusto propio y que no podría detenerlos de nuevo como lo había hecho antes en el café, pero no se sentía a gusto viendo como se iba con el "depravado" aquel. El semáforo se puso en verde y los carros le empezaron a pitar a Jang para que se moviera, este pisó el acelerador y avanzó.

-¿Aquí venden nieve? –preguntó Laura entusiasmada.

-Claro, ¿sabes? Somos un país diferente, no un planeta diferente –le contestó Lee Min Ho divertido. Laura se sonrojó un poco.

-Dejame, quiero una nieve, ¿podemos conseguir una? –le rogó mientras lo jaloneaba del saco para que caminara más rápido.

Lee Min Ho sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras la seguía pero se detuvo a medio camino por que su celular empezó a timbrar.

-¿Bueno? –contestó mientras le hacía señas a Laura de que siguiera caminando. La chica avanzó hasta un puesto callejero, donde le dieron indicaciones para llegar a una nevería.

-Nieve, nieve –Iba tarareando mientras caminaba alegremente- Nieve, nieve de chocolate para Laura, para mi –seguía cantando cuando Lee la alcanzo- Si, nieve para ti también.

-¿Eh?

-No, nada –dijo riendo- Solo cantaba, ¿quién era?

-Mi manager, dijo que necesita que le lleve unos papeles, lo siento. –se disculpo- tendremos que conseguir tu nieve otro día. –Laura hizo un puchero- No pongas esa cara, me harás sentir culpable –eso hizo que ella solo pusiera una cara más lamentable- Aghhh, ¡no hagas eso! –pero ella siguió haciendo pucheros- Esta bien, esta bien, ¿te parece si vamos a mi casa a recoger los papeles y luego te llevo por tu nieve? –Laura sonrió victoriosa.

-Muy bien, vayamos. –dijo mientras lo empujaba rumbo al carro- Nievecita, nievecita, comeré nievecita de chocolate –empezó a cantar.

Jang los observaba desde un arbusto, después de que los había visto en el paso de cebra y de haberse detenido en el primer lugar que había encontrado y después de pelearse mentalmente consigo mismo durante unos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que Laura no conocía nada de la cultura coreana y por lo tanto no se daría cuenta de cuando alguien tan bajo y de mala calaña como Lee Min Ho intentara engañarla ya que, por supuesto, Laura era demasiado inocente e ingenua como para darse de sus oscuras intenciones.

Así que cuando escuchó que "casualmente" Lee Min Ho llevaría a Laura a "recoger unos papeles" todas sus alarmas mentales se encendieron tratando de encontrar una forma de detenerla. Como considero que ninguna de las excusas que se inventó servirían para distraerla lo suficiente como para alejarla del "depravado ese" decidió que lo mejor era seguirlos. Claro que, eso fue lo que tuvo que hacer por que cuando reacciono, Lee y Laura ya habían desaparecido de su vista.

Jang los siguió con un poco de dificultad, ya que los chicos se le habían adelantado además de no tener la más mínima idea de donde vivía el "depravado". A eso le tenía que sumar el hecho de que en cada semáforo en rojo en el que se detenía se imaginaba escenas que le ponían de nervios.

_-Laura, por fin estamos solos –le decía Lee Min Ho acorralándola entre el asiento y la puerta- Si has aceptado venir es por que haremos "eso"_

_Laura ponía cara de terror e intentaba abrir la puerta pero Lee era más rápido que ella y activaba los seguros._

_-No, por favor, no –decía ella en tono trágico.- No, kyaaa –gritaba ella._

Otra escena era dentro de la casa de Lee Min Ho.

_-Pasa Laura –le decía con amabilidad- Pasa, pasa._

_Cuando la chica entraba, Lee Min Ho cerraba la puerta y la empujaba contra la pared._

_-¿Qué no sabes que una mujer nunca debe de venir sola a la casa de un hombre soltero? –se acercaba a ella, respirando su aroma con cara de deseo- Esta noche serás mía…_

-¡No! –grito Jang al ver casi vívidamente la escena- ¡Debo de impedir que eso pase a toda costa!

Mientras tanto, Lee Min Ho y Laura llegaban al lujoso departamento de el actor, iban platicando de unas cuantas cosas acerca de su semana, y es que se encontraban realmente cómodos el uno con el otro.

-¿Quieres pasar? –le preguntó él abriendo la puerta.

-Claro –le contestó ella pasando a su lado.

Algo lejos de ahí, pero no tanto como para no ver que pasaba, los observaba Jang Geun. Esperó que los chicos entraran y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta.

-¿Estas segura? –escuchó que Lee le dijo a Laura- Muy bien. Agarra con fuerza, pero no demasiada. Así, muy bien. Sube y baja, ajá si.

-Woah, esta creciendo. –oyó que la chica exclamó sorprendida.

-Si, sigue así, ten cuidado, si lo haces muy rápido te puede salpicar.

Jang podía escuchar como la chica respiraba agitadamente.

-¡Despacio! ¡despacio! –grito Lee Min Ho demasiado emocionado en opinión del actor- ¡Ah!

-Me salpico –dijo Laura sorprendida.

-Perdón –se disculpó él- Lo hiciste muy rápido.


	10. Toy Story

**CAP 10:**

**TOY STORY**

-¿Jang? ¿Jang? –le decía una voz.- ¿Estas bien?

El actor abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez, la luz lo lastimaba y tenía un foco justo encima de su cara.

-¿Jang? –preguntó de nuevo la voz. Esta vez el actor intento concentrarse en ella para que su cabeza dejara de girar y le permitiera concentrarse un poco. Cerró los ojos de nuevo. -¿Estas bien? –la voz sonaba dulce y preocupada, lo hacían sentir bien. -¿Se desmayo de nuevo?

-Eso parece –le contestó una voz masculina… ¿Masculina?

_-Woah, esta creciendo._

_-Si, sigue así, ten cuidado, si lo haces muy rápido te puede salpicar._

Y entonces recordó y se levantó de golpe.

-Auuuuhhhh –aulló de dolor tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Si serás idiota, ¿a quien se le ocurre? –le dijo la voz de mujer.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto todavía agarrando su cabeza.

-En mi casa –contestó el hombre y Jang giro su cabeza.- Tal vez si abrieras los ojos podrías ver quien soy.

Hizo una mueca y a regañadientes abrió los ojos. Se tardó un poco en enfocar.

-Demonios - era Lee Min Ho, esperaba que el golpe que había recibido le hubiera hecho alucinar un poco, pero parecía que no.

-¿Perdón? –le dijo el chico.

-Oh, mi cabeza, ahh, me duele –le contesto en tono lastimero.

-Ten, a ver –se acercó Laura con un poco de medicina y un trapo húmedo. Puso el trapo en la frente de Jang y presionó un poco- No seas quejica –le dijo- Es tu culpa.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Esa es la pregunta del millón –le contesto Lee Min Ho desde la cocina- ¿Se puede saber que demonios hacías pegado a la puerta de mi casa?

-Yo…. Yo estaba buscando a alguien.

-¿A quien? –pregunto Laura curiosa.

-A… a… no lo conocen así que no tiene caso que se los diga.

-¿A tu novia? –dijo Laura burlona- No sabía que tenías

-¿Y vive aquí? Deberías decirme quien es para darle mis felicitaciones por no haberte asesinado todavía. Tu sabes, de lo insoportable que eres. –le comento Lee y Laura soltó la carcajada.

Jang los vio feo pero regreso a su actitud lastimera. Laura volvió a presionar contra el moretón de el actor y Lee rodó los ojos.

-Me duele –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Recuestate un poco, te pegaste muy fuerte –Jang no desaprovecho la oferta y se recostó en las piernas de la chica- ¿Pero qué…? Eres como un niño pequeño.

-Estoy convaleciente, tu misma lo has dicho, me pegué muy fuerte. –dijo poniendo ojos de niño enfermo.

-Ok, pero no te acomodes, no voy a durar mucho aquí. –le dijo Lee Min Ho volviendo de la cocina.- ¿Gustas?

-Ahh –se lamentó- perdoname, ya no te ayude a terminar –

-¿Terminar? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Jang

-Estábamos haciendo galletas

-¿Galletas? No entiendo

-Ten –le dijo Lee Min Ho acercándole un plato con galletas redondas de color oscuro.- Antes de que te encontráramos tirado en el piso las estábamos preparando.

-Ahh –dijo simplemente. Ahora todo tenía sentido, bueno un poco, la chica no estaba batiendo nada que no fuera un poco de masa, leche y huevos. Debía de alejarse de sus amigos japoneses, lo hacían pensar mal, terriblemente mal.- Gracias. –le dio una mordida a una- Están ricas. –Laura sonrió.

Lee Min Ho se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de ellos, y vio con los ojos entrecerrados la escena. Laura acariciaba el cabello de Jang Geun que permanecía recostado en las piernas de ella mordiendo dulcemente la galleta con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Le molestó. Se veían a gusto, cómodos el uno con el otro ¿qué no se suponía que no eran cercanos? Podía sentir como un extraño cosquilleo le subía por la espalda hasta llegar a su pecho creándole una incomodidad que no comprendía por completo. Hizo un gesto de molestia cuando Laura rió por un comentario que hizo Jang Geun que él no alcanzó a oír.

-¿Todavía no estas bien? Deberías de pararte, solo para comprobar que no sufriste de una conmoción –dijo irritado. Jang Geun volteó y sonrió satisfecho de que el actor se diera cuenta de que no lo tenía todo ganado.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –dijo cuando Jang se levantó, este le sonrió sinceramente y ella se ruborizó un poco.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas –le dijo ácidamente Lee. Jang vió su reloj y le tuvo que dar la razón.

-Cierto, es hora de irnos.

-¿Irnos? –preguntó Lee confundido

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? –le preguntó Jang a Laura con una mirada de perrito abandonado- Me siento mareado y me da miedo manejar así.

-Uhm.. esta bien –dudo un poco la chica- supongo que tiene que ser así. Levantate con cuidado –le pidió ayudándole un poco.

-Tengo habitaciones extra, podrían quedarse –les dijo Lee enojado.- Esperemos que nada le pasé a Geun Suk pero si es así estaremos los dos cerca para ayudarlo. –El actor lo vio con odio- ¿Qué te parece, Laura?

-Creo que ya sería muy incomodo para ti. Estamos abusando de tu hospitalidad –dijo considerando la oferta.

-Laura tiene razón, ya hiciste mucho por una noche –le dijo Jang al chico fingiendo una sonrisa- No queremos molestarte más.

-Oh, no es molestia –le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- Estaré encantando de hacerlo. Laura puede dormir en el cuarto que esta a un lado del mío y tu en el de huéspedes.

-No es necesario que hagas planes. Ya nos vamos, ¿verdad? –Laura vio su reloj y frunció el ceño.

-Es que ya es muy tarde… y me da miedo perderme manejando –Lee sonrió victorioso.

Después de quince minutos más de discusiones en las que se tomaron importantes decisiones, como la disposición de los cuartos, Laura quedo en la habitación de huéspedes, la habitación más lejana de los cuartos principales, mientras que Jang quedaba en el cuarto contiguo a Lee Min Ho para disgusto de ambos que habían intentado de todo para estar cerca de la chica.

-Buenas noches –les dijo antes de irse a la otra ala de la casa

-Buenas noches –le contestaron los chicos desganados. Suspiraron.

-Todo esto es tu culpa –pensaron dirigiéndose al otro. Dieron media vuelta y antes de entrar a sus habitaciones se dirigieron una mirada de superioridad y frustración.

Laura entró a su habitación sorprendiéndose de lo femenina que resultaba. Mientras observada las paredes de colores claros, la televisión de pantalla plana y de tamaño imposible, empezaba a desestresarse, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo su cuello tronar un poco. Suspiro aliviada, se sentía mejor, la conversación con Park Shin Hye la había molestado mucho pero ella había intentado actuar lo más correcto posible así que solo se tragó su enojo y no dijo nada. Se preguntaba si podría crearle un personaje que se muriera o sufriera mucho. Rió con ganas.

Se acercó a la cama y la destendio un poco para acostarse. Pensó si era buena idea dormirse con la ropa ya que, como no contaba con todo lo que había pasado, no había traído otro cambio. Suspiró. ¿Alguna vez las cosas saldrían diferente? No tenía ni dos meses y ya tenía a alguien que la quería matar, (interpretese Park Shin Hye), aunque no literalmente.

Se recostó sin quitarse la ropa y disfruto por un momento la suavidad de el colchón que acariciaba su espalda haciendo que se relajara rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jang Geun se recostó en la cama y prendió la televisión en un canal de música. Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiro ligeramente derrotado.

¿Cómo podía explicar lo que le estaba pasando? Laura lo confundía y mucho. Primero lo trataba como si fuera un gusano y al siguiente momento, como cuando se había lastimado, se había mostrado dulce y linda con él. Lo intrigaba. La verdad es que la intriga no era tanta solo le gustaba fingir que lo hacía. Sonrió satisfecho, él sabía su secreto y tomaría una _pequeña _ventaja sobre Lee Min Ho. Oh, si, eso iba a ser demasiado divertido.

Tomó su celular y le escribió un mensaje.

_¿Qué haces? _–Pensó que la chica simplemente lo ignoraría cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

_Intentaba dormir, ¿puedo saber por qué demonios me mandas un mensaje si estamos en la misma casa?_

_Pero no en la misma habitación._

_Duérmete ya. Tienes grabación mañana y no quiero que la maquillista me vea mal por las ojeras que tendrás._

_¿Ojeras? ¿De qué hablas? Mi rostro es hermoso y no tengo ojeras._

_JAJAJA muy gracioso ¬¬"_

_Tu también eres linda, como cuando no hablas y no estas vomitando. Kekekeke _

_Espero que mañana amanezcas con un grano enorme en la barbilla, en serio no me importaría retrasar dos o tres días las grabaciones con tal de verte ese grano._

Jang gruño molesto, la conversación no iba como quería pero mínimo sabía que la hacia reír.

_Pensé que mi mamá se había quedado en casa, ¿cuántos años dices que tienes? ¿54?_

Ahora fue el turno de Laura de hacer gestos de molestia.

_Soy más joven que tu, por si lo habías olvidado._

Jang sonrió.

_Lo sé y más bonita también._

Laura se sonrojó.

_Que te duermas he dicho_ –le contesto.

_¿No quieres ver una película?_

_No pienso acercarme a tu cuarto y ni se te ocurra venir al mío_

_¡Tienes tele! Busquemos algo y veámoslo juntos, cada uno en su habitación. _–Tomó el control y buscó rápidamente algo que le pudiera interesar a la chica, y sobre todo, que estuviera en ingles.

_Encontré algo, pon el canal 99._

Laura se levantó con pereza de la cama y buscó con la mirada el control. Se levantó refunfuñando cuando lo encontró encima de la televisión. Lo tomó y la encendió.

_¿En serio? ¿Toy Story? _

Jang rio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Paulina se encontraba en un bar de la zona de Gangnam, no necesitaba que Jang la guiara para encontrar los exclusivos antros* de moda. Tomo de su vistosa bebida y la mezclo un poco con el adorno en forma de sombrilla que tenía. No estaba segura de que hora sería y tampoco tenía ganas de saberlo. Su sentido de responsabilidad se había esfumado tres vasos de margaritas atrás. Suspiro mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar. Gente intentando conseguir algo de sexo, desesperados, mujeres embriagadas besando a tipos que ignorarían de estar sobrias, parecía que esos aspectos no cambiaban aunque estuvieran del otro lado del mundo.

-Hola, hermosa –la saludo un chico y Paulina le sonrió pensando en como deshacerse de él. Lo bueno fue que su salvación llegó en menos de lo esperado.

-Paulina, preciosa –lo saludo el extranjero y el chico coreano hizo una mueca y desapareció entre el gentío.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –le dijo incrédula.

-Es mi deber saber donde esta mi gente.

-Eso sonó tan de mafioso. –Gabriel rió

-¿Tengo pinta de mafioso? Eso esta bien, a lo mejor así conseguiré que la gente me ofrezca más tratos.

-Lo único que conseguirás es que te rompan la cara.

-Esa es la otra posibilidad. ¿Querías una noche de pasión y locura desenfrenada? –le preguntó curioso.

-No realmente, no quiero crear mala fama en un lugar que me esta ofreciendo tantas oportunidades. Solo vine a relajarme.

-Claro, y yo a molestarte –dijo en son de burla aunque era verdad.

-Tu nueva chica, Shin Hye…

-Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo. –Paulina parpadeo confusa- Ya te dije que yo sé todo de mi gente.

-Ahora me das más miedo que antes. ¿Puedes recordarme por qué trabajo para ti?

-Por que soy genial ¿no es obvio? –le hizo una seña al mesero indicándole que quería una cerveza.

-Ah si, justo por eso. –dijo como entendiendo todo de repente- Eres como la versión malvada de Laura.

-¿¡Malvado!? ¿yo? Imposible, nena, probablemente estas pensando en otra persona.

-Claro. –dijo rodando los ojos- A todo esto, ¿cómo se conocen?

-Oh, me la presento un amigo. Salimos por un tiempo, no funcionó, digamos que mi egocentrismo no se lleva bien con su egoísmo. ¿Ella no te dijo?

-No tenemos tanto de ser amigas, solo unos 3 años. –dijo intentando recordar- y en ese entonces ella todavía no era lo que es ahora.

-¿Lo qué es ahora? –Gabriel rió- Suena interesante.

Dejaron de hablar y bebieron en silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado, en la habitación continua de el actor, se encontraba el dueño de la casa, dando vueltas por la cama, pensando si lo que había visto momentos atrás habían sido solo producto de su imaginación.

Laura insistía en llamar "gusano" a su rival televisivo cada vez que podía, así que la actitud que había tomado cuando lo vio herido lo tomo desprevenido, ¿acaso tenía doble personalidad o había algo que se le estaba escapando? Entrecerró los ojos como si de esa manera pudiera descubrir el misterio. Sin embargo, podía estar seguro de que la chica sentía algo por él y si no era de esa manera, al menos, se sentía a gusto con su compañía.

Probablemente todo había sido una mala jugada de su cerebro, Laura simplemente había sido condescendiente con Jang por que se encontraba herido, ahora ella se encontraba en su casa como su huésped, si, también tenía otro pero ese estaba en calidad de indeseado así que no le tomaría demasiada importancia mientras no se acercara a su chica, y bajo este pensamiento, se quedo dormido.

**Antro**: discoteca, bar, como le gusten llamar.


	11. Heechul

**CAP 11:**

**Heechul**

Al día siguiente, Laura y Paulina desayunaban un poco de fruta en un set que no se estaba usando en ese momento, solo tenían que tener un poco de cuidado en n ensuciar nada y nadie tendría por que matarlas.

-¿Así que te quedaste a dormir con ellos?

-No, no me quede a dormir con ellos, Jang Geun y yo nos quedamos en casa de Lee Min Ho. En camas separadas, en cuartos separados. Todos.

-Ash, eso le quita lo divertido –le contestó Paulina molesta- ¿No te escabulliste al cuarto de ninguno? ¡Au! Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí, deja de golpearme. Lo que no entiendo es como consigues meterte en estas cosas. Me das tanta envidia…

-¡¿Envidia?! –exclamó Laura escandalizada- Te cambio mi trabajo cuando gustes, yo actuó y tu aguantas al pedante de Jang Geun. Ahhh, estoy tan cansada.

-¿Cansada? ¿cómo es eso posible? ¡Dijiste que no habías hecho nada!

-¡NO HICE NADA! Solo trasnoche un poco viendo una película. –aunque la fantasía de hacer algo se había cruzado más de una vez por su mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que pasaste la noche con ella –le dijo Shin Hye a Jang Geun mientras los maquillaban.

-Me hubiera gustado que fuera de esa manera pero no. Solo terminamos todos en la misma casa.

-¿En la casa de Lee Min Ho? –dijo ella sin terminar de creérselo- ¿En serio? No lo entiendo.

-Listos para escena –pasó alguien avisándoles.

-¿Estas nerviosa? Es nuestra primera escena juntos. –Shin Hye sonrió.

-Todo estará bien. Ya no soy esa niña temerosa en su primer papel protagónico.- _ni la chica tímida que conociste, _pensó.

-Tienes razón. Hemos cambiado. –le contestó saliendo de la habitación.

Shin Hye aprovechó y tomó el celular del actor, ya que siempre lo dejaba en el cuarto de maquillaje para no interrumpir las escenas si alguien lo llamaba. Tocó la pantalla y esta brilló ante la acción _"Ingrese contraseña". _Bueno, no podría ser tan sencillo.

-Señorita, preséntese en el set en dos minutos –Shin Hye sonrió dejando de nuevo el celular en su lugar, se dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo y salió.

Mientras tanto, alguien observaba la escena en silencio, detrás de un perchero lleno de ropa, entornando los ojos y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡CHOCOBALL! –gritó un joven de cabello rojo.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? –gritó enojado el director dispuesto a asesinar a quien había interrumpido sin misericordia su grabación.- ¿Quién demonios…? –sin embargo se paró en seco cuando el joven invasor se giró en su dirección- Eh… no… nada… ¡Un descanso de 15 minutos! –grito a sus trabajadores huyendo rápidamente de el lugar.

-¡Director! –corrió detrás suyo un asistente- ¿por qué dejo que esa persona interrumpiera de esa manera? No es algo que usted haría, generalmente hubiera armado un gran escandalo y hubiera corrido a esa persona…

-¿Me estas diciendo escandaloso? –lo interrumpió el director. El asistente se paró en seco, temiendo una reprimenda. - Eres demasiado nuevo como para saber quién es esa persona. Solo te puedo decir que el diablo es muchísimo menos malvado. –El asistente lo miró interrogante pero no volvió a decir nada más- Así que hazme caso y recoge tus cosas.

El chico de cabello rojo pasaba armando un alboroto por cada camerino al que entraba solo causando alarma y desconcierto en los trabajadores

-Uhh lala~ -dijo cuando observó a un par de extranjeras en uno de los trailers, al parecer las chicas estaban demasiado concentradas en su platica que no lo notaron. Heechul no perdió el tiempo, se acomodó un poco el peinado y tocó la puerta con suavidad. –Disculpen –dijo con educación- Estoy buscando a alguien, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Las chicas voltearon confusas.

-¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó una de ellas, la otra, solo lo observaba, sin emoción.

-Mi nombre es Kim Heechul ¿y usted? –dijo componiendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Paulina, mucho gusto, ¿a quién buscaba? –le contestó ella haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Yo sé a quién. –le contestó Laura levantándose de la silla y la sonrisa del chico se ensanchó- Regresa a maquillaje. Yo lo guiaré.

-Pero… -intentó replicar pero al ver la mirada de su amiga se lo replanteó y entró de nuevo al tráiler sin chistar.

-Sígueme –le ordenó Laura al coreano, que la siguió sin dejar esa mueca de burla de sus labios.

-Lau~ra –canturreó el chico- Lau~ra –repitió al ver que la chica lo ignoraba. La chica lo guió a un pasillo vacío y lo empujo dentro, había unas mamparas de utilería que les ofrecían un poco más de privacidad.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –le preguntó en un susurro.

-Vengo a buscar a mi amigo, ¿qué haces tu aquí?

-¡Aquí trabajo! –dijo todavía hablando en susurros.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? No lo puedo creer –le dijo sorprendido y riendo bajito- Así que por fin lo conseguiste.

-Que te calles, he dicho.

-Ay, Laurita, mi amor. –dijo Heechul acercándose a ella, acorralándola contra una de las mamparas- Recuerda que te conozco mejor que a nadie, -con su mano tocó la cara de la chica y acomodo un mechón rebelde en su lugar- Te conozco tanto… -suspiró- que sé por qué estas aquí, que sé que pasará –acercó su rostro a la chica- que sé que deseas… -cerraron los ojos, esperando un contacto que nunca llegó.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Los dos se pusieron rígidos, sin embargo, el chico fue más rápido y abrazó a la chica por los hombros.

-Esta amable señorita me estaba ayudando a buscarte, Geun –dijo sonriendo de medio lado- Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo? –dijo ahora soltando a Laura y tomando de la cintura al actor.

-Heechul… ¿Qué te he dicho de hacerme parecer gay en público?

-Je, eres un aguado, con lo sexy que nos vemos, además, ¿ella cuenta como público? Anda, vámonos –lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo lejos de la chica, no sin antes, guiñarle un ojo y dedicarle una sonrisa seductora.

Laura cerró lentamente los ojos, suspiró y se recargó nuevamente en la mampara. Había estado a punto de morir. Estúpido Heechul, algún día le aventaría la piedra que le prometió en el pasado.


	12. In da club

**Holaaa, aquí les traigo un cap nuevo :D espero que les agrade, el primer párrafo y el ultimo son recuerdos **

CAPITULO 12:

Era enero, Laura tiritaba de frío y es que, aun con un par de suéteres, una chamarra, unos guantes de cuero, una bufanda y un divertido gorro con borlas, el frío aire parisino no le permitía entrar en calor. Suspiró aliviada cuando llegó al lugar al que la había citado. Empujó la pesada puerta de vidrio y casi suelta una carcajada de felicidad al sentir la calidez del lugar, buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros y, al no encontrarlos, se apoderó de una mesa, y se empezó a quitar las prendas que ya la estaban sofocando y se quedó con un sencillo suéter color fucsia, ordenó un café y sacó un libro para entretenerse. Había llegado tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

Cuando ya iba por el segundo café y más de la mitad del libro que leía alguien se le acerco.

-Buenas tardes –la saludaron. Ella contestó el saludo con una cabezada, algo desorientada, se le había ido el tiempo.- Quisiera saber si esperas a alguien

-¿Alguien? –Volteó a ver la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya tenía más de una hora y sus compañeros no habían hecho acto de presencia.- Uhm, parece que me han dejado plantada…

-¿En serio? Es una verdadera lástima, aunque supongo que eso es algo bueno para mi. –dijo tomando asiento enfrente de ella.

-¿Tu quien eres? –le preguntó Laura tomando conciencia de que un extraño le estaba hablando. El extraño le sonrió.

-¿Podría intentar encantarte con la frase de "seré quién quieras que sea"?

-No

-Vamos, una chica dura. ¿Te ha dejado plantado tu novio?

-¿Te ha dejado plantado el tuyo? –dijo al notar el aspecto andrógino que tenía. El extraño rió.

-Eres divertida, ¿quieres un café? –la invitó.

-A juzgar por el hecho de que parece que me has estado observado, habrás notado que ya me he tomado dos.

-¿Entonces ese es un no?

-Efectivamente

-¿Qué te parece una copa? –Laura entrecerró los ojos.- Prometo no ser un violador.

-Podrías ser un asesino. Eso no lo has prometido.

-Con mi aspecto, sería uno muy elegante y guapo.

-Narcisista y egocéntrico.

-Es por eso que salgo a la calle, no deseo que nadie olvide que hay gente hermosa como yo. –Laura rió ante semejante declaración.- Y además soy divertidísimo. Anda, solo una copa. –La chica la pensó solo un poco, sonrió ante la idea y aceptó.

-No quiero –le dijo Lee Min Ho negando la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del camino, ya que iba manejando.

-¿Por qué no? Anda, Paulina nos espera allá. ¡Es una fiesta! ¿quién le dice que no a una fiesta? –Y es que a Gabriel se le había ocurrido hacer una fiesta en uno de los exclusivos clubs de Gangnam con la intención de que los dos staffs, el coreano y el mexicano, convivieran y tuvieran oportunidad de conocerse mejor y, de esa forma, limar las asperezas que pudieran haberse creado en ese tiempo de convivencia. Y justo ahora, Laura intentaba convencer al actor de que lo acompañara para no llegar sola.- Por favor.

Lee Min Ho rodó los ojos dándose por vencido y Laura sonrió complacida, era un juego de niños, Lee ya había aceptado acompañarla desde que se había subido al carro. Ya hasta venía arreglado para la fiesta, se notaba que solo gustaban de molestarse juguetonamente el uno al otro.

Jang Geun Suk, Gabriel y Heechul (que iba como invitado no autorizado) esperaban en la entrada del club, bueno, más que esperar, observaban de manera atenta a los invitados que iban llegando; Heechul, además de posar para los paparazzi que se hallaban ahí reunidos, ya había echado el ojo a un par de señoritas con las que, esperaba, poder pasar la velada.

-No, ¿de qué hablas? La transacción debió de realizarse hace dos días –decía Gabriel hablando por teléfono, ignorando a sus acompañantes, logrando, así, que Jang se sintiera incomodo y desplazado. Bufó de desesperación.

-Hola, chicos –los saludó Paulina, los actores voltearon y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- ¿Qué tal?

-No te escuche llegar –le dijo Gabriel haciendo caso omiso a la llamada que mantenía.

-Es fácil pasar desapercibida cuando no te conocen. No sé si eso me gusta ¿Qué tal me veo? –dijo dando una vuelta mostrando su vestido rojo, strapless, bastante corto, lleno de lentejuelas.

-Se ve muy bien, señorita –se apresuró a decirle Heechul, Paulina le sonrió- Jang no puedo creer que actúes con esta belleza. No te lo mereces.

-Seguramente en mi vida anterior salvé a alguien –le contestó burlón.

-¿No han visto a Laura?

-No –contestaron al unísono Jang y Heechul que voltearon a verse entre sorprendidos y sospechosos, Heechul rió nervioso.- ¿Acaso tu…? -Preguntó Jang siendo interrumpido por el estruendo de un carro y lo que vieron a continuación los dejo perplejos.

Lee Min Ho bajo del Cadillac CTS V COUPÉ con un traje negro de un corte que favorecía sus largas piernas, dando la impresión de ser más alto y dándole más porte; abrió la puerta del copiloto y dejo salir a una mujer, justo cuando Jang estaba dando un grito de alegría al creer que Lee había dejado su lucha por Laura, se dio cuenta que la mujer era Laura, y es que lucía completamente diferente, ya no traía el cabello recogido, si no que este caía en suaves ondas hasta los hombros de la chica, lucía un vestido negro ajustado con finos tirantes, más sencillo y largo que el de Paulina, pero su figura resaltaba de manera más armónica y elegante, destacaba una transparencia que recorría el costado izquierdo y se abría justo debajo de la cadera. Jang se había olvidado de respirar.

Lee le ofreció el brazo a Laura al tiempo que los reporteros se acercaban a averiguar quién era la chica y que hacía él en una fiesta de un drama que era no suyo.

-Señor Min Ho, es una sorpresa tenerlo aquí –le comentó un reportero- Creíamos que no se llevaba bien con el señor Geun Suk.

-¿En serio? Somos buenos amigos –le contestó sonriendo.

-¿Quién es la chica que lo acompaña? –preguntó otro reportero.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién crees que sea? –dijo pícaramente- ¿Crees que es mi novia? –estaba aprovechando que la chica no le comprendía y solo sonreía un poco, intimidada por las cámaras- ¿Debería de decirles? –y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la besó.

El mundo se detuvo en ese instante, Laura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, de la misma manera en la que los espectadores debieron haberlo hecho, pero la intensidad del beso, el aroma del chico que inundo sus sentidos, la hicieron flaquear por un segundo, la hicieron cerrar los ojos y casi suspirar por ese contacto.

-No dejes que te provoque –le dijo Heechul con voz sombría, tomando a Jang por el brazo, deteniéndolo -Todavía no dejes que te provoque. –Jang se detuvo, intentando detener su gesto de amargura e ira. Gabriel y Paulina observaban la escena con un gesto divertido ya que todo alrededor de la nueva pareja era un caos.

Después de unos segundos, que a todos les parecieron eternos, Lee Min Ho y Laura se separaron, la chica, con un rubor tan grande que le cubría casi toda la cara, y Lee con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro; entrelazo sus dedos con los de la chica y la guió dentro del club, pasando a un lado de sus anfitriones, guiñándole un ojo a un Jang Geun que intentaba no asesinarlo.

Entraron al club, donde las luces neón dominaban el espacio creando lugares negros, donde cualquiera podría esconderse a pasar un agradable rato, Lee paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica, abrazándola firmemente, Laura sin saber a ciencia cierta qué estaba pasando.

-¡Laura! ¡Espera! –gritaba Paulina intentando hacerse oír a través de la música. Los chicos se detuvieron y Paulina les dirigió una sonrisa cómplice- Esto es nuevo –y le dio un ligero codazo a Laura- ¿por qué no me dijeron nada? Son malos conmigo. Miren, allá esta nuestra mesa, Gabriel la apartó para los el personal más destacado y los artistas, así que estará con nosotros Park Shin Hye y Jang Geun, aunque Shin Hye no ha llegado… -sin embargo los chicos habían dejado de oírla, no era la música la que los distraía, no, era el hecho de que se veían fijamente a los ojos, Laura, intentando descifrar de qué había sido todo aquello y Lee intentando decirle cuanto le gustaba. En algún momento de su ya ignorada plática, Paulina había decidido callarse y observar la escena, era como ver una película, algo más lenta pero igual de emocionante.

-¡Mira, si nos encontramos a nuestra escritora favorita! –dijo Heechul interponiéndose entre ellos y empujando "ligeramente" a el actor- Vamos, ¿cómo podemos empezar la fiesta sin la culpable de que estemos todos aquí? –y acto seguido, la arrastró a la mesa de cual les había hablado Paulina. Lee suspiró y vio hacia el piso, el primer paso estaba dado, pensó, ahora solo era cuestión de ver que decidía la chica.

Laura se había dejado llevar a la mesa, aturdida por los acontecimientos pasados, Heechul, que le había pasado su brazo por los hombros mientras con su otra mano agarraba firmemente el antebrazo de la chica, ahora le hacía ligeros y discretos cariños, paseando sus dedos por el brazo.

Llegaron a la mesa donde ya se encontraba Park Shin Hye, Gabriel, que había dejado de hablar por teléfono y Jang Geun que mantenía una mueca de enojo y desagrado. Heechul empujó a la chica hacia Park y fue y se sentó junto con Jang. Laura solo pudo sonreír como saludo a los demás y Gabriel fue el único que le devolvió el saludo, haciendo el ambiente un poco más pesado.

La música seguía sonando y la mayoría de los invitados se encontraban en la pista de baile. En la mesa ya solo quedaban Heechul y Shin Hye; Paulina, Lee, Gabriel y Laura habían ido a bailar y Jang simplemente había desaparecido.

-Sé que es lo que tramas –le susurró Heechul a la actriz- Sé que quieres a Jang para ti, lo sé desde hace años – pudo notar como la chica se tensaba.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó molesta.

-Solo un pequeño trato, nada fuera de lo normal. Tu lo quieres a él y yo la quiero a ella, ah, y lo más importante, yo tengo la contraseña del celular de Jang, eso era lo que querías en los camerinos ¿no? –Shin Hye lo escrudiñó esperando notar alguna trampa en lo que decía.

-¿Qué tiene ella de especial? –preguntó.

-Cosas que ni te imaginas. Entonces… ¿tenemos un trato? –dijo con una sonrisa felina en el rostro.

Paulina bailaba en la pista luciendo una sensualidad que nadie había visto, ya que su personaje era más tranquilo y menos atrevido, sin embargo, en ese momento, todas las miradas masculinas se posaban en ella, bueno, casi todas, había tres miradas que se estaban concentrando en otra persona.

Laura bailaba acompasadamente, en contraste con la música que sonaba, su vestido, negro, solo sobresalía por la transparencia del costado que, con las luces, parecía brillar. Lee la observaba desde una esquina, Heechul desde la mesa donde momentos atrás hablaba con Shin Hye y Jang estaba semiescondido en una de las paredes.

El primero en moverse ganaría.

Paris.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Laura conoció a aquel chico en la cafetería y era la quinta vez que visitaba el lujoso hotel en el que él se hospedaba.

La recepcionista se encargo de avisarle al huésped su llegada, minutos después, la dejaron ingresar a la habitación.

-Heechul –lo saludó sonriendo de manera coqueta.

-Laura –le contestó el chico levantando una ceja.

No necesitaban más palabras, ese mes lo habían pasado de maravilla, sin ni siquiera molestarse en saber nada de el otro, nada más que los nombres y cuales eran los lugares permitidos para encontrarse. Laura suponía que él era algún tipo con dinero de esos que no pueden permitirse escándalos amorosos, Heechul suponía que ella era una estudiante universitaria de intercambio; no se llevaban demasiado de edad pero "era más divertido mantener el misterio".

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –preguntó Heechul mientras abrazaba a Laura por la espalda, respirando el aroma de su cabello.

-¿Qué estaría bien? –le contestó ella cerrando los ojos ante el contacto –Deberíamos ir al zoológico –dijo cuando sintió que Heechul empezaba a besarle el cuello y pasear sus manos por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? –le dijo el soltándola de repente. Laura soltó una carcajada. –Eres malvada –y volvió a acercarse a ella, pero ahora tomo la barbilla de la chica con una de sus manos obligándola a verlo. –¿Debería de demostrar quién es el más malo de todos?

-Lo has demostrado varias veces –dijo ella dándole un manotazo y apartándose de él- Todavía me duelen las muñecas de cuando me amarraste a la cama. No es necesario que lo hagas de nuevo –dijo sobándose la parte mencionada.

-¿Cómo puedo ser yo el más malo? Por supuesto que me encanta ser el más… más de todo pero tu me dejaste desnudo afuera de la habitación por que no te dejé ver How I Met Your Mother, ¿sabes la vergüenza que pasé hasta que el gerente vino a abrir?

-Te lo merecías, era el último capitulo de la temporada

-¡Lo podías ver en internet!

-Bueno, ¿estamos aquí para reclamarnos o vamos a tener sexo? –le dijo firmemente la muchacha, Heechul, que estaba listo para seguir con la pelea, abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego rompió a reír, se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo por la cabeza de la chica, haciendo que se agachara.

-Estas loca –le dijo revolviendo su cabello- Eso me gusta.

* * *

nos veremos luego :D besos


End file.
